Where They Go From Here?
by Pretty.Little.Ashwee.11
Summary: Haleb! after the season 1 finale. "The second she saw him she knew she wasnt ready to regive him just yet. but only time would tell if she can listen to her heart before its too late!" *2/5/12 I'm soooo sorry I havent updated in ages. ill work on it*
1. Author's Note:

Hey,

I plan on writing a Haleb story as soon as I figure out how I want to start it and how I want to write it. lol I'll try my best to get some kind of idea and post my first chapter by next weekend. :) everyone who has Haleb stories up on fanfiction, thank you so much. I really enjoy reading them and seeing what you guys come up with when it comes to Hanna and Caleb's relationship! I really love those two and I hope they get back together in the summer episodes this year! Alright, well I'm done for now. I just wanted to put an author's note up to let everyone who reads fanfics know that I will have a Haleb story up asap! And maybe even an Ezria, Spoby and Em & Maya stories in the future! Haha I love all four of those pairings!

Thanks,

Ashley


	2. Now What? and bonus Ch 2!

_**Author's Note:**_

_******This is my first experience posting on and my first story for "Pretty Little Liars" so just bear with me. I loveee the show and love the main pairings they've come up with. Haleb, Spoby, Ezria and Em/Maya! I was never a fan of Hanna being with Sean, Emily with Ben and I really hate Emily with Paige. I really liked Spenc with Alex but her being with Toby is great too. lol While I wait these two very long and agonizing months for season 2, I decided to write a fanfic for my fav couple, Haleb! I hope you all enjoy my story and that it helps you through the long wait. lol I don't plan on writing any police station scenes in this story. I'm sure there will be scenes in the police station in the new season but I have no idea how to write scenes like that. Then again I wouldn't be able to write them if I tried anyways lol and I want to focus on A, the girls and Haleb! (with some Spoby and Ezria in there too and I'll work Maya back in at some point too)**_

_******Reviews are greatly appreciated! The story is in Hanna's POV for the most part. But look for a few random POV changes throughout the story (Aria, Em, Spenc, and maybe even Toby and Caleb POV chapters, idk for sure yet lol). Everything in italics is Hanna's thoughts and everything else is just written in her POV. Alright, I'm totally done annoying you guys with my rant. So without further ado, here's my story!**_

_**Ohhh and I'm posting the first part of my story 2day because I thought it would be a good Easter gift for you Haleb fans! lol**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

**Chapter One: Now What?**

***This starts where the season 1 finale left off. After coming out of the church and discovering that Ian's body was gone, our Pretty Little Liars just got a text, "It's not over until I say it is. Sleep tight, while you still can bitches - A"…

We all stood in silence for a few minutes after reading the text out loud. We couldn't believe all that had just happened in such a small amount of time. _Had A moved Ian's body? Was Ian even dead?_ Those were the questions running through all of our minds over and over again through the silence. I could only hear my ponding heartbeat until we all heard Spencer speak, "okay, this just can't be possible, his body can't just be gone. And why would A move his body just to mess with us?"

"Why does A do anything he or she does? We've already come to the conclusion that we have no idea what A wants anymore." Spencer, Aria and Emily looked at me while I spoke knowing that I was right. Nothing A did made any since anymore, not that it ever really did, and none of us knew what was going to happen next. The girls nodded in response to what I had said and then Aria spoke next, "This is just crazy. So what do we do now?"

We all thought to ourselves until Spencer spoke again, "We go home and wait. That's really all we can do. Will everyone be okay going home and being alone?"

_When Spenc asked us if we would be okay being alone, I had to fight back to tears. I hate being alone and mom would probably be out or working late. So I'd be going home to an empty house. I hate being alone. Hate it. After everything that has happened over the past 2 years, I'm scared to be anywhere alone or do anything alone. And with Ca… HIM being gone now, feeling safe is just not something I know anymore but I won't tell the girls I can't be alone tonight. If they can all go home, be strong and handle being alone after tonight then so can I._

We all nodded at each other and went our separate ways to go home. We just had one hell of a night.

_On my way home after the craziest night of my life and I can't stop thinking about how our lives would be if Ian had really killed Spenc in that church. I couldn't get the thought out of my head. It hurt to think about and I couldn't help it when a sob formed in the back of my throat. I honestly have no idea what I would do if Ian got away with killing, murdering, two of my best friends. Add Ian trying to kill Spenc to our problems since he's a creep that just happens to be married to her sister. As if my life wasn't crazy enough with A stalking us, almost killing me, moms money problems, and with Ca… no, I wasn't going to say "HIS" name. He doesn't exist to me anymore. He is just he. No one important. No one worthy of a name. I trusted him. I loved him. I still love him. I did so much for him and he screwed me over. Spying. Spying on me for Jenna. Jenna. Of all people, it just had to be her. The crazy bitch none of us can trust. Then again I didn't want it to be anyone. I didn't want him spying on me for anyone. Why couldn't he have been a nice guy, who really cared and honestly love me? But instead he used me for money. Made me fall for him, took my virginity, my trust, moved into my home, and knew about fat camp and "Hefty Hanna". Then he goes and breaks that trust to spy on me for Jenna. And left without saying goodbye._

When I drove up to the house I noticed that mom's car wasn't parked in the driveway. I had a feeling she would be out. I slowly walked up to the front door, into the house shutting the door behind me and over to the mirror. The mirror was on the wall between the front door and the kitchen. Looking at myself in the mirror, so many things went through my mind. All my insecurities came flooding back and I couldn't stop the sob in the back of my throat or the tears that started streaming down my face.

_Was I not pretty enough? Was it my weight? Had the 40 pounds I lost not done anything for me? Was I not good enough? My mom loves me because she's my mom. Aria, Emily and Spencer love me because they're my best friends but that's it. My dad left us, he found someone better with a daughter that was better. Prettier. Skinnier. Smarter. If my dad couldn't even love me then why would HE love me?_

Looking in the mirror I saw my makeup smudged, mascara running and eyes red and puffy. Then the next thing I knew I was in the kitchen eating, just eating. It was the only thing I knew how to do when I was upset, and I was upset. Once I realized what I was doing I thought about Alison. Thought about how I thought she was being nice by helping me not feel this way. She said she could show me how to "get rid of it", like it was something that would just go away and it seemed to be the only thing that helped in that low point in my life. My eyes shift to the stairs and the next thing I knew I was in my bathroom. Searching. Searching for the one thing I knew could fix this. THE toothbrush. It wouldn't fix everything and it wouldn't necessarily make me feel better, not anymore anyways. It just seems like it's something I have to do to make myself look better. Even though it's been so long since I've even thought about doing THIS again.

My thoughts were interrupted by a ringing sound. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was phone. I hoped to god that it wasn't a text from A because I really couldn't deal with that again right now. I looked at the screen of my phone and saw the name Aria Montgomery lighting up. *sigh* Aria. I pushed talk, held the phone to my ear and heard her say my name.

"Hanna?", she asked.

"Yeah Aria, it's me."

"You get home? You okay? You seemed a little out of it when we left the church. I mean, I know we all were but I just wanted to check on you. Is your mom home with you?"

I listened to Aria ask question after question trying to answer each one after she asked. Every time I tried to answer she just kept going so I waiting for her last question to speak.

"Yes I'm home and no moms not here."

"What about my other question Hanna, are you okay?"

I whispered no in response so quietly that I wasn't even sure if she heard me until she spoke to me again.

"Hanna, what's wrong? I mean, besides everything that happened tonight. Do you need me to come over and stay with you?"

"Everything's wrong Aria, I can't handle this." She paused for a few seconds then asked one question. "Will you?"

"I'll be right over Hanna. Just give me a few minutes okay?"

I couldn't bring myself to speak any louder than a whisper to answer her again. After I said okay she said goodbye and hung up the phone. I couldn't move. I was stuck standing in my spot in the bathroom. My first instinct was to just sit down on the floor. Doing everything in my power not to cling to the toilet bowl like I did so many times before. Staring at it the whole time it took Aria to knock on the front door. When I heard the door open and her call my name from in the house I remembered I didn't lock the door when I got home.

"Hanna. Hanna, where are you?"

I tried to speak at a decent volume so she could hear me but when I told her I was upstairs it was just loud enough for her to hear. She must of looked in my bedroom first because it was a minutes after I heard her footsteps on the stairs that the bathroom door swung open.

"Hanna."

When I looked up at her face I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again because for a moment I saw my pain in her eyes. It was like she knew exactly what I was going through, how broken I was and like she felt it too just by looking in my eyes.

**Aria's POV**

Looking Hanna in the eyes at that very moment wasn't at all easy for me. She just looked so broken and it was like I could feel all her pain just from the look in her eyes. It was a mixture of depression, betrayal, fear and loneliness all rolled into one big, heart stopping emotion. I just wanted to sit down beside her and cry with her but I knew that wasn't the best thing for her. I had to stay strong for her and make sure she knew that I was here for her and that everything was going to be okay. I sat down on the floor beside her and thought to myself for a few minutes trying to think of something to say.

"Hanna, why are you in here?"

**Hanna's POV**

When Aria asked me that question I tried so hard not to look her in the eyes while I thought of my response. She's the only person who knows about what Ali thought me to do and I couldn't tell her what my body wanted me to do when I came into this bathroom tonight. I didn't want her to think I was still doing THAT to myself because I wasn't. I haven't done that since Alison went missing and I didn't want to turn back now, no matter how much at that moment my body told me I needed too.

"I… I… I don't know," I said and looked down at the floor before speaking again. "I just ended up in here. Aria, remember what we talked about at Lucky Leons?"

"What about it Hanna?"

"Aria I…", and before I could finish my sentence Aria spoke.

"Hanna, please tell me you didn't…?"

After Aria asked me that, she paused looking around the bathroom so I would know what she was asking without her having to ask it. I just shock my head in response and thought of how to answer.

"Aria, I didn't but I… sometimes it just seems like it'll make things better." After I said this I looked right down at the floor afraid of her reaction and response.

"Hanna, you don't need to do this. You are perfect the way you are. Not to mention how dangerous it is. You could really hurt yourself by doing this. I meant what I said at Lucky Leons, you are stronger than this and whatever you're going through, I'll help you through it. I'll always be here for you. I'm your best friend, that's what I'm here for!"

I looked up at her and smiled and we sat in silence until she spoke again.

"Do you wanna talk about what's got you so upset? Or who?"

"Aria, I really don't wanna walk about him."

"Still not referring to him as Caleb?"

_I couldn't help but wince at the sound of his name. I couldn't help but blame him for the way I felt right now. After everything that happened between us I really thought he loved me and to find out her way spying on me for Jenna. That just ripped my heart out. I just couldn't handle it. Especially after we took the next step in our relationship. I just couldn't. I couldn't trust him again and I think that's why not matter how much I wish he hasn't left, a part of me was glad he was gone. And the second Aria noticed she quickly apologized and spoke again._

"I know what happened with Ca… him, was really hard on you but you have to try to get past it."

"Aria, I really don't know if I can. I mean, I trusted him, I love him and I thought he loved me too. It's just too hard; I don't know how to get past it and move on."

"That's what we're here for Hanna. You have to let me help you. You have to let Spenc and Em help you. We're your best friends and we will do whatever it takes to help you through this. I promise you that, but you have to promise that you won't do this to yourself again. Then if you feel like you have to do it, just talk to me about things instead. Just please don't do this to yourself. Don't go back to the way things were. Be the strong Hanna we all know you are. Can you promise me that?"

The only response I had for her was nodding my head. I just felt so depressed and down I couldn't bring myself to actually give her vocal response until I heard here say something else.

"Hanna, I need you to say it. I need to hear you say that you won't do this to yourself again and that you'll talk to me instead."

"I promise." _Why was she looking at me like that? Oh great, she's waiting for me to actually say the words, that I won't do this anymore and that I'll talk to her about things instead. That I'll stop making myself throw up. Great. Then again, I guess admitting it to myself is the first step. So now all I have to do is say it to her. Come on Hanna, open your mouth n=and say something._

"Okay Aria, I promise I won't do this to myself anymore and if I feel like I need to do it I'll talk to you."

"Okay. Thank you. Like I said, I don't want anything to happen to you. Emily. Spencer. None of us do. We love you and we're here for you whenever you need us, okay?"

_I was smiling at her when she said this, realizing that the girls were pretty much the only people I could count on and fully trust. That they were the only ones that would be there for me through anything and I truly love them for that. For being my best friends. After hearing her say this, I know now that, no matter what happens, they'll be there for me and that we can get through all this together._

"Okay Aria! Thanks!"

Smiling at me, aria spoke again, "Okay, then let's get off this floor. We can watch a movie, just the two of us. What do you think?"

"Sure, sounds like just what I need!"

So we got in our pajamas, made some popcorn, put the movie in, laid down on my bed laughing and talking through the whole movie. It was good to know that Aria and I could have such a serious conversation and then lay back, watch a movie and act like nothing had changed. It was comforting to know that she didn't look at me any different or treat me any different. I guess being as close as we are, and being best friends, that it was just about her helping me. It was the most fun I've had in a while. Since Ca… he was still here.

***So since I have so many thoughts in my head for this story, I just keep writing. And as a result of that, I'm posting two chapters in one! :) lol and since I posted an author's note in the chapter one spot, I wanted to get caught up with that so here's chapter two. I hope you like both chapters and I hope you review. I can't wait to see what you guys think! ENJOY! :D

**Chapter Two: Why Did You Bring Him Back? **

**two nights later…**It was 9 o'clock at night and I was home alone. Aria was most likely with Fitz, Spenc was probably with Toby and Em, I'm sure she was still talking to her mom trying to convince her not to make them move to Texas. So here I was, sitting in my bedroom doing absolutely nothing. All alone. And mom was working late again. I decided to get on the computer and check my emails and messages. Maybe there was something interesting but when I got on all I saw was one message from Mona…

"Hey Han, you doing okay? Party 2nite. Wanna go? :)"

I looked at the computer screen for a few minutes and then typed my reply, "Sorry Mon, I'm really not up for a party 2nite. Just go without me."

She responded back with an okay and since nothing else was keeping my interest on the computer I just got off. I picked up my phone and texted Aria, "Hey! You busy 2nite?" and hit send.

It wasn't long before I got a response. I think she responded so quickly because of our talk two nights ago but whatever the reason, I was glad. I really hope she's not busy.

"Hey Han, you doing okay? I'm with Ezra, do you need me?"

"No Aria, I'm fine. I'm just bored. lol I'll just text Spenc and Em."

"Kay Han. But remember if you need me, I'll be right over! :)"

"I know Aria, thanks!"

She responded back with a smiley face so since that conversation was over, I found Spencer's name in my contacts and texted her next.

"Hey Spenc, you busy?"

"Hey Han, what's up? I'm just hanging out with Toby."

"Ohh, I was just bored. lol just thought I'd see what you girls we're doing. I'm gonna text Em."

"Oh okay. See you at school 2mrw."

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye Han."

I sighed heavily and texted Em next, hoping she wouldn't be busy so I wouldn't be completely bored. When she texted me back, I frowned at her response.

"Sorry Han, but moms not wanting to budge on the Texas thing, and I've been arguing with her for hours. I'm really tired so I'm just gonna shower and go to bed. See you at school."

"Kay Em, see you 2mrw."

I've talked to everyone and no one is free. Guess I'll just shower and go to bed too. I was just getting ready to get my stuff together for my shower when my phone started to ring. Which made no since because I just got done talking to everyone and they're all busy. I wonder who it could be? When I picked up my phone to see the name lighting up on my screen I couldn't believe it. Lucas. Why was he calling? He avoids me at all cost and all of a sudden he wants to talk.

"Hello. Lucas?"

"Hi Hanna."

"Why are you calling, I thought you were mad at me?"

"Hanna, I have surprise for you. I'll be over in a few." Before I could say anything he hung up. He hung up on me. I couldn't believe it. he calls, talking to me for like the 3rd time in months to tell me he has a surprise for me and he'll be over soon. What the hell is that about? I was thinking about all the things it could be when there was a knock on the front door. I went downstairs, opening the door to see Lucas standing there.

"Okay Lucas, so what's this surprise? Cause I really wanted to get a shower and just go to bed."

"You'll like this surprise, I promise."

"And if I don't?"

Right after I asked him that he moved over a few steps and I couldn't figure out what he was doing until I saw a figure slowly walk up to my door and stood beside Lucas.

"Ca… Lucas, what is HE doing here?" I started to say his name while I was looking right at him but after everything that happened between us, with him leaving without saying goodbye, I just couldn't. I couldn't believe he was here, right in front of me. Part of me just wanted to jump in his arms hugging him but I couldn't. So instead, I looked at Lucas and asked him what HE was doing here.

"Hanna, I brought him here so you too could talk."

"What makes either of you think I want to talk to him?"

After I asked that question HE started speaking to me, "Han Please, I just want to..." But before he could finish his sentence I spoke again.

"Lucas, I'm sorry you went all that way to get HIM and bring him here but I really don't want to talk to him. I'll see you at school okay."

I smiled at Lucas and glared at HIM for a second before shutting the door.

_Ughhh, I can't believe he came back here. And Lucas, why would he bring him back, of all people? Why was thing happening? I thought maybe with my talk with Aria two nights ago, that maybe I'd be able to get past this but not with him being back. Oh god, I'm gonna see him in school tomorrow. Damn it._

I just went upstairs and took a nice, long, hot bath and then went to sleep. I had so many different thoughts going through my head about what could happen at school tomorrow. I knew I'd have to try to avoid him all day and that he would try talking to me every time I saw him. I didn't know how I would be able to handle it but in the morning I was gonna find out.

I woke up the next morning, not wanting to go to school at all but I knew mom wouldn't let me take another mental health day. So I got up and decided that I was going to wear the sluttiest, sexiest, most reveling outfit I owned so HE would know what he was missing. I picked out the tiniest, shortest, tightest dress that I owned and put it on. It would be breaking every damn dress code rule at that damn school but I didn't care. The dress showed off just enough. It was prefect. I picked out a pair of heals that went with it, put on my makeup, got all my stuff together and headed to school.

I parked my car in the lot, walked toward the school and when I got close to the door I saw him. Standing where he was when I saw him and told Em he could make it to where she could talk to Maya so long ago. There was no way he wouldn't see me when I walked past him. So I held my head up high, purse in hand and walked right past him, not looking at him or saying a word. I could feel his eyes on me but I was not going to look at him. I just couldn't. So when I got in the school I started searching for Aria, Spenc and Em. I saw them at Spencer's locker so I walked over to them with a smile on my face. He was not going to ruin my day. On my way over to them I saw Lucas.

"Hey Lucas!"

"Hi Hanna."

"So are we talking now?"

"Well that depends. Are you gonna talk to Caleb?"

"Why do you care?"

"Hanna, you deserve to be happy and you deserve to know the truth. I'm just not gonna be the only to tell you what that truth is. You just have to talk to Caleb."

"Will you please just stop saying his name?"

"Just talk to him. Please? Let him explain. I'll talk to you later." And with that Lucas was gone.

When I got over to the girls they all looked just as confused as I was and I had no idea what they were thinking until Aria spoke.

"So you and Lucas are talking now. What was that about?"

"Guys, after I texted each of you last night, Lucas called me. He told me he had a surprise for me. He brought… Caleb… over to my house. Lucas wanted me to talk to him and he tried to talk to me but I wouldn't. And now he's back and I have no idea what I'm gonna do."

"No way, well Han maybe talking to him will do you some good."

"I don't know Aria, after everything I just… I don't know."

Spenc spoke this time and I couldn't believe what I was hearing her say, "Yeah Han! Aria's right. I know I haven't seemed to be that supportive but that was just because I didn't want you to get hurt. But hearing him out couldn't make things any worse but maybe it will make this better." She finished speaking and just smiled at me. I smiled back and looked at Aria and Em who were smiling too and nodding their heads.

We all made it through our classes and then it was finally time for lunch. Not that I ate but it was always nice to get out of classes for an hour. I've been avoiding him all day. Every time he would pass me and try to look me in the eyes I would just keep walking. Keeping all emotions out of my eyes. I totally forgot about my very reveling dress and I was totally surprised that no teacher gave me a detention for it yet. It seemed to do its job though because every time I passed him in the halls I could tell he was just staring at me. No one else seemed to notice. I think it was because they have all seen me in worse. I couldn't help me laugh a little thinking about it. I was on my way to the cafeteria to meet the girls.

**Caleb's POV**

_What am I going to do? She won't even look at me let alone talk to me. Wait. I have to find Aria, Spencer or Emily. Maybe they can help me. They're probably in the cafeteria. Here goes nothing._

I walked in the cafeteria scanning the room for Hanna's three best friends. It took me a minute to spot them, all three of them sitting at a table. Hanna wasn't with them so I guessed they were waiting for her. Perfect opportunity to talk to them about her. So I walked over to them and asked if we could talk.

All three of them looked around the cafeteria and I guessed that it was to look to see if Hanna was in the room. I waiting a minute before Spencer spoke.

"You have 2 minutes. Maybe less, it just depends how long it takes Hanna to get in here. The second she walks in this conversation is over."

"So what, you guys can talk to be when she's not around but the second she comes in a room it's like I don't exist?"

Aria spoke this time, "Exactly. You really hurt her Caleb. And since she won't listen to you, we need to know if what you have to say is something she should here. So talk fast and get to your point."

"Okay, look. Despite what you guys may think of me, I really do care about Hanna. And I didn't leave without saying goodbye. It's a long story that I really want Hanna to know first. But what I can tell you from what Lucas told me is that Mona is the reason why she thinks I left without saying goodbye. Will you guys just please talk to her and at least get her to hear me out? Please… there's something she really needs to know."

All the girls looked at each other and nodded their heads and Emily was the next to speak, "Okay. We'll try our best to get her to talk to you. But we love Hanna okay. She's our best friend and we don't want to see her get hurt again."

"I know, I understand. I never meant to hurt her, I really didn't. Thanks for hearing me out."

"Uhhmm, Caleb can we, just the two of us talk for a minute?"

"Sure Aria."

We took a few steps away from were Spencer and Emily were sitting and I waited for her to speak.

"Caleb. You really hurt her. I mean, you have no idea what all of this has done to her. With everything that happened with Ali it's just. I don't want to see her get hurt again okay? Whatever you do, just don't hurt her."

"I won't. I really am sorry and I just want her to know that."

Aria nodded at me and she had a slight smile on her face that so turned to fear. I couldn't figure out why her facial expression changed so fast until I heard her speak again.

"There she is. Hurry, she can't know we were talking to you. Go away. Now." _Please tell me she didn't see me talking to him or all of us talking to him. They last thing we need is for Hanna to think she can't trust us or that we aren't on her side with this. Please._

After I walked away from Aria, I looked at her and she was looking at Hanna. I don't think Hanna was looking at her though because it seemed like Aria was looking for a sign from Hanna's eye of weather she saw us talking or not. I didn't want to start problems with Hanna and her best friends. I've already done enough. Aria looked over at me really quick and mouthed…

To Be Continued…

******So there it is, my first two, very long chapters for my Haleb fanfic! I hope you all enjoyed it! :) It took me all week to write it and I just couldn't stop so that's why it's so long but I'm sure no one's complaining lol anyways, I hadn't planned on writing in Caleb or Aria's POV's so soon, it just seemed like the right times! Thanks for reading, look for the next chapter really soon and Please Review! :)**

**Thanks,**

**Ashley**


	3. Forgive or Regret?

_**Author's Note:**_

_*****I hope you all enjoyed my first two chapters! I know they were really long but thanks to everyone who read and reviewed anyways! It really means a lot! Also, I really hate waiting weeks for stories to be updated and I'll try my hardest not to be one of those people. I know how impatient people get waiting for new chapters lol I just had trouble writing this chapter for some reason. Also, I'm not going to put to be continued at the end of any more chapters. I'll let you guess as to if the next chapters will pick up where the last chapter left off. :) lol Anyways, now it's time to finally find out what happens next! **_

_**Here's chapter three! Enjoy! :) lol**_

_**What did Aria say to Caleb? Will Hanna and Caleb talk? And will she forgive him? Find out now…**_

**Chapter Three: Forgive or Regret?**

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Aria looked over at me really quick and mouthed…_"I think we're safe!"

_**Caleb's POV **_I just nodded, walking away while she sat back down at the table with Spencer and Emily.

**Hanna's POV**

_Where are they? They have to be in here somewhere. Oh, there they are._

I walked over to the table that the girls were sitting at, sat down beside Spencer and asked them what was up.

Aria spoke first, "Hey Han. Just waiting on you." She paused for a minute and spoke again, "So, are you gonna talk to Caleb?"

"No"

"Han, come on. Maybe you should. You never know what he has to say. He might say something you want to hear."

Before Em said that, I was expecting Spenc to say something unexpected. Then again they all seemed to think that I should talk to him and I couldn't figure out why.

"I don't know okay guys? I just can't bring myself to look at him right now, let alone talk to him."

Then Aria spoke again with a slight smile on her face, "whenever you're ready Han."

I looked at all the girls and they were all smiling at me. I couldn't figure out why. They seemed way too happy just for another day at school.

_Maybe I should talk to him so the girls will leave me alone about it but it's not gonna happen today. He's been back for a day. One day. That's like saying he's back so I have to forgive him. Not a chance._

Lunch was close to being over so we got ready to go to our next class. Walking out of the cafeteria I saw him. He was just standing there staring at me. So when I walked past him I tried my hardest not to look at him or even acknowledge his existence. Until he spoke to me.

"Hanna. Please talk to me."

I looked up at him and just stared in his eyes for a minute. I couldn't bring myself to speak to him so I just walked away. I heard him call after me and I was half tempted to turn around but I didn't. I just went to my next class hoping that the end of the day would go by faster than the beginning. I just wanted this day to be over. When this class ended I went into the hallway to meet up with the girls. When I found them we all walked down the hallway, side by side and I saw him again. This time he was standing alone until Lucas walked up to him and stood beside him. I avoided eye contacts with Ca… HIM but looked and smiled at Lucas and then he spoke to Caleb.

"Still not talking to you?"

"Nope"

"Just give her time. With everything she's been through. Just give her time… You know about Alison right?"

"Just that she was one of Hanna's friends and she died."

"There was a lot more to it than that. she was the Queen Bee before she disappeared. The bitch no one likes, for lack of a better phrase. I never understood why Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily were ever friends with her. Alison was just evil. "Hefty Hanna" died with her. Oh wait, do you know about that?"

"Yeah," Caleb said kind of confused as to what Lucas was saying.

"Alison was one of the people that called Hanna that. Who needs enemies when you have a best friend like that right?"

"Wait. So Alison was one of Hanna's best friends and she called Hanna "Hefty Hanna" anyways"

"Yeah, crazy right? And even crazier to think that Hanna's nothing like Alison but she took over as Queen Bee. It makes no since."

"Yeah, you're telling me. But instead of trying to figure that out, I have to get Hanna to talk to me. So any ideas?"

"Not really. Just keep trying. Maybe after you try talking to her a few times a day she'll know you really are sorry and that you want to fix things."

"Yeah, maybe. But I think I have an idea that speed that process up a little. See you later Lucas."

"Later."

_Oh thank god, it's finally the last class of the day. I can't wait to go home so I can take a nice, long, hot bath so I can relax and forget about this whole day. Just one more class to make it through._

I had just walked into the room for my last class and went to sit down. It was about a minute into the class when I looked at the door. Everyone in the room was staring at it. Someone was walking into the classroom with a huge, gorgeous bouquet of flowers. The bouquet was so big no one could tell who was holding it until that person walked right up to my desk. Then I knew it was him. He didn't even have to speak for me to know it was him. He sat the bouquet of flowers on my desk, looked me in the eyes and spoke.

"Please talk to me. Meet me after class in the parking lot? Please."

_And with that he walked out of the classroom. I couldn't believe it. Did that really just happen. Did he seriously just bring in this gorgeous bouquet of flowers for me and tell me to meet him after school. Oh great. And he'll probably be waiting for me at my car. Perfect. Well, there goes not talking to him today. Damn it. Please just let this class end fast._

The last class of the day was finally over but now I had to go out to my car and talk to Ca… Caleb. I went to my locker, and headed out to the parking lot. The bouquet was so big I had a little trouble carrying it and I was a few steps away from my car when I heard his voice.

"Need some help with that?"

I looked up at him and he had that smirk on his face. Part of me just wanted to get in my car, not saying a word to him and drive off but I couldn't. So instead I smiled back at him. I didn't know what else to do and before I could say anything else he took the flowers out of my hands to put them in the car and spoke again.

"So do you like them?"

I just looked at him for a minute and couldn't decide if I wanted to say anything back until I finally opened my mouth and talked to him for the first time since he was at my door the night before.

"They're beautiful!", I said with a smile on my face.

He smiled back and spoke again, "I'm glad you think so. I don't know a thing about flowers." He laughed a little and I couldn't help but think back to when things were good with us. I wanted that back but I wasn't going to forgive him so easily. With everything, I can't decide if I can completely forgive him or if I regret letting things get as far as they went. Forgive or regret? That's the question that I'm not too sure I can answer now.

"Caleb… I really appreciate the flowers. They really are beautiful but I just can't. I don't know if..." _What is my problem? I can't get one full sentence out._ But he must have understood me. What he said next surprised me.

"It's okay Hanna. I know how much I hurt you. I just want you to know that I really am sorry and I didn't leave with…"

Before he could finish I interrupted him, "Caleb, I really can't do this right now okay. I'll just see you tomorrow."

And with that I got in my car and drove home. I was on the verge of tears and I could feel the knot in the back of my throat. I tried so hard not to cry but a single tear ran down my face. So when I got home I was so relieved that I could take a bath and go to sleep until I spotted something on the porch. I picked up the box, shutting the door behind me as I walked in the house and sat down in the kitchen. When I opened the box, I couldn't believe what I saw. At first all I saw was a note and glue, so I read the note out loud.

"DEAR HANNA,

TRY PUTTING

IT BACK

TOGETHER.

KISSES!

-A"

I almost forgot that none of us had gotten anything from A since the night in the bell tower so I wasn't too surprised but after reading the note and looking under it that I had to put together whatever it was. I sat at the island in the kitchen for about 15 minutes and finally had it together. It was a heart with my name on it. Try putting it back together. Try putting my heart back together. At that moment I knew I had to at least try to talk to Caleb and work on forgiving him. This message from A just helped me realized that forgiving him and trying to move forward was what I wanted. I picked up my phone and called Spenc to tell her about my new package.

"Hey Han, what's up?"

"Hey, can you and the girls come over. There's something I have to show it, it's important."

"Sure Han, no problem. Be there soon.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I waited a few minutes and then there was a knock at the door. I went to open it and there was Emily, Aria and Spenc. They came in and Aria asked the first question.

"So what's up? What did you have to show us?"

"In the kitchen. It's on the island. See for yourself."

The girls walked into the kitchen, took one look at what was sitting on the island and snapped their heads up to look at me. I could only guess what they were thinking.

_*****Okay, so there is my 3**__**rd**__** chapter. Finally! :) I hope you guys like it! Sorry it took so long I just really had trouble writing it for some reason. Anyways, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up in a few days. Depending on how long the next one will be. It might just be a quick, short chapter! Idk yet, just keep a look out for it! again, hope you liked it and please be sure to review! Thanks for reading! Ohhh, just two more things, first, PLL will be back for Season 2 in less than 7 weeks! YES! lol And second, the Season 2 poster has been released so check it out guys! It's an amazing poster! Here's a link, **_

_**Thanks again! :)**_


	4. Shattered Heart?

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed my third chapter. I think it turned out pretty good if I do say so myself :) lol Anyways, this chapter could be longer but I just wanted to get a quick update up 2nite! I'll spend the weekend working on Chapter 5, making it longer and trying to get it posted on Monday. **_

_**Read and Enjoy! :)**_

**Chapter Four: Shattered Heart?**

The girls walked into the kitchen, took one look at what was sitting on the island and snapped their heads up to look at me. I could only guess what they were thinking…

"As you can see, I had to put it together."

'Wait. So A had something to do with the Jenna/Caleb thing. Does that mean that Jenna is A?," Aria asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders. We were all so confused with everything that happened. We all sat in silence for a few minutes until Spencer spoke next.

"Since Alison disappeared, nothing has made any since. With everything that's happened, we have no idea who A is or what they want anymore."

Then Em talked next, "Spencer's right. We are probably so far off every time we think we know how A is and what they want. But we have to figure out what we're gonna do next."

When she finished talking I spoke again, "There is nothing we can do. We've tried stopping A but nothings worked and now." I started tearing up again before I continued to speak, "And now this. My broken heart. My shattered heart."

"Okay. So give A what he or she wants. Try putting it back together."

"Aria. I already did. It's sitting right in front of us."

"Hanna, I mean fix your real broken heart. Talk to Caleb, fix things and show the bitch he or she hasn't won." She paused while her gaze went to the huge bouquet of flowers and spoke again. "Speaking of fixing things with Caleb, are these from him?"

All the girls looked and smiled at me waiting for my response.

"Uhh… yeah. He gave them to me at the end of the day. And we kind of… talked in the parking lot. Just for like 30 seconds."

"Han, that's great. They're beautiful."

"Thanks Spenc but I just don't know."

"Look Hanna. We know this has been hard on you. We know he messed up big time. But if you really want to forgive him and move forward then you should. I mean, if he didn't care would he have bought you these flowers? They're gorgeous and HUGE. They must have cost a fortune."

Spenc was smiling after she finished her little speech. Maybe the girls were right. Maybe speaking to him wouldn't be a bad idea. I was in the middle of my thoughts when Em spoke next.

"She's right Han. He wouldn't go through all the trouble for you to talk to him if he didn't really care and if he wasn't sorry. I really do think he cares about you."

I was looking at her when she finished talking, and turned to look at Spenc when she started talking again, "And like I said. Maybe you're looking for something a little edgier than Sean." Spenc laughed after she said that and we all did a little too but she kept talking. "But when I first said that, none of us were too sure about Caleb. Of course turns out we had our reasons but now I don't know. After everything, he really seems to be sorry and I think he really cares about you too. Just hear him out."

After Spenc finished what she was saying, all of our phones went off. One new text. We looked at each other and pulled out our phones looking at the text we had all received.

'**Nothing's as it seems bitches. You shall soon see. – A'**

After we all read the message I started talking, "We already know this. When we think we know who A is and what's going on, then something happens that makes us question everything again. There is no way we'll "soon see". A has been playing games for almost a year now. This is never going to end because there's nothing we can do."

I couldn't believe this. None of us could. We all just wanted it to be over. The texts. The threats. The unexpected events. Everything. We just wanted it to end so we could move on with our lives. We were all trying to figure everything out in silence when Spencer spoke again.

"Well, the only way to end this is to figure out who A is. Let's make a list."

"Really Spenc, a list?"

"What Hanna? The only way we'll figure out who A is, is to think about all the people it could be and why. Can you just give me paper and a pen?"

"Yeah. Hold on."

I looked around for about a minute and got paper and a pen for Spenc to start her A list. It didn't take us too long but we finally came up with some ideas and thoughts as to who A was and why they would be doing this. The list looked something like this.

_**Ian:**_

_**Had a thing for younger girls.**_

_**The video sent to the computer and the videos in the storage unit.**_

_**The tree that said "Ali 3 Ian" was gone. He could have burned it in the barn.**_

_**Jenna:**_

_**Paying Caleb to find the key**_

_**The fact that she knew about the flash drive**_

_**Her relationship with Toby**_

_**The Jenna thing**_

We knew our list was pretty bad and didn't really tell us anything but it was a start. We knew figuring this out wasn't gonna be easy but we had to at least try to get our lives back. We were all in deep thought about our "list" and all the possibilities of A when the doorbell rang. I looked at all the girls and shrugged my shoulders before I slowly walked up to the door. When I opened it I was only half surprised to see Caleb standing there. I looked back at the girls who were all smiling before I looked back at Caleb and spoke.

"Caleb. What are you doing here?"

"I thought we should talk and I really didn't want to wait till school tomorrow. We really need to talk now. Please? Just give me 10 minutes."

I looked at the girls again and they all nodded their heads and Aria spoke, "Uhh, we'll let you too talk. Han, we'll be in your room okay?"

"Okay." And with that the girls went upstairs, into my room and shut the door. I had a feeling they shut the door most of the way but left it cracked so they could at least hear some of our conversation.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You know what Hanna. I'm sorry, I really am. But there's something you have to know. I didn't leave without saying goodbye I…"

Before he could finish I interrupted him with anger in my voice, "What do you mean you didn't leave without saying goodbye? Yes you did. You asked Mona for change for a 20 at the booth, and then when you got on the bus you looked right at me and just left."

"Wait. What? Asked Mona for change for a 20 at the booth? What are you talking about? Is that what she told you? Hanna, I wanted to see you when I came to the booth. I wanted to give you a letter. I gave it to Mona and I asked her to make sure you got it. Lucas told me she didn't give it to you. Hanna, you have to believe me. I wanted to say goodbye but you wouldn't talk to me so I wrote you a letter and Mona was supposed to give it to you."

"Wait, you what? Oh my god. The letter mom was talking about. So Mona lied. Why would she…? Wait so, what did the letter say?"

"It… it said, it said I love you."

_When he first said it I didn't think I heard him right and then it hit me. He just said he loves me. I can't believe it. After all this time I thought he left without saying goodbye, didn't care about and I thought I was stupid for thinking that he loved me but he does. And Mona lied to me about it. Right to my face. She said he didn't leave a letter. She said he wanted change for a 20. Why did I believe her? Why did he trust her to give me the letter? Oh god. I can't deal with this right now. With everything going on I just cant. This has to wait. It just has to._

When I came out of my thoughts to look at Caleb he was just looking at me waiting for a response but I couldn't give him one. Not yet. o much was going on and I just couldn't believe everything that was happen. When I finally spoke, I don't think he liked what I had to say.

"I can't, I just can't. I'm sorry Caleb but I… I can't. Please… just leave."

"Hanna, wha…"

Again before he could finish his sentence I spoke again, "Caleb please. I have so much going on right now and I just can't deal with this right now."

I thought he was going to leave but instead he stepped toward me. I could feel his breath getting closer to my face and before I knew it his lips were on mine and his hand was on my waist. After holding me against him for a minute he moved his other hand up to my check. He held both hands there while we kissed like it was his way of holding me to him so I wouldn't back away. And for a few minutes I couldn't. It's like I was frozen.

_A/N: So there it is, chapter four. Hope you guys liked it! Anyways, I knew where I wanted to go with this chapter and I had some ideas for it before I started writing it but I couldn't think of a name for the Ch. I got the idea, "Chapter Four; Shattered Heart?" from one of my best friends, so thanks Lori! :) love youuu! lol And the list idea came to me randomly because of a list of possibilities my bestie, Adrianna and I came up with and I thought I could put some of them in the story too. So again, thanks again to my girls! lol look for chapter 5 sometime after this weekend! Thanks again! R&R!_


	5. Realization Sets In

_Author's Note:_

_Oh. My. God. I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but we have laptop problems so I couldn't. but her it is, posted Tuesday morning! :) lol Enjoy!_

**Chapter Five: Realization Sets In**

He held both hands there while we kissed like it was his way of holding me to him so I wouldn't back away. And for a few minutes I couldn't. It's like I was frozen.

My mind was in so many different places that I didn't even realize that my eyes had fluttered shut and I was kissing him back.

_Caleb kissed me. And I'm kissing him back. I can not believe this. After all the time I spent saying I wasn't even going to speak to him yet and now we're making out. Oh god and the girls are all upstairs._

I kind of laughed into the kiss after thinking about the girls seeing us. I can see their big smiles from here. I figured they were standing at my door listening to everything even the silence that was filling the room at the moment. I wondered what they were talking about.

***In Hanna's room, the girls' conversation***

Aria – "So he wrote her a letter?"

Spencer – "And trusted Mona to give it to her."

Emily – "And Hanna asked her about it and she lied to her face."

Aria – "Well, we all knew Mona wasn't that great of a person this just proves it. And she was supposed to be Hanna's best friend when Ali disappeared."

Spencer – "Well, on the bright side, he didn't leave without saying goodbye. So Hanna has a reason to talk to him. And I couldn't hear, what did he said the letter said?"

Emily – "Uhh… I love you."

Aria – "Really Em? We love you too but what did the letter say?"

Emily – 'No, he told her the letter said I love you.

Spencer – "Oh. My. God."

Aria – "So he loves her. And he didn't leave without saying goodbye. Oh come on Han, forgive him," Aria said her thought out loud and then kept going. "If she didn't love him too she wouldn't have been so hurt."

Spencer – "Well, let's hope he's still down there."

Emily – "Wait. What about change for a 20? Only Mona would think of a lie that hurtful to say to her."

Aria – "Exactly," she paused and then spoke again, "Oh god."

Emily – "What?"

Aria – "The note and broken heart from A are still in the kitchen. If they go in there and he…"

Spencer – "He can't see it. Not yet. Not until Han's ready to tell him everything. We have to go down there."

The girls nodded their head and they all stuck their heads out Hanna's door. They crept out of Hanna's bedroom and sat on the stairs so they were in view of Hanna and Caleb. All of the girls' eyes got wide as they looked away from Hanna and Caleb looking at each other for a minute. They turned their attention back to Hanna as Spencer cleared her throat.

_When we were talking about what Jenna wanted and he told me he missed me I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to admit that I missed him too. I missed being around him. I missed us. I missed this._

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Spencer clear her throat. I pulled away from Caleb and looked at the girls, sitting on the steps staring at us. They were all just smiling at me and I couldn't help but slime back.

"Uhh Caleb. Can you give us a sec?"

"Yeah."

I walked into the kitchen and the girls quickly followed behind me.

The second we were all in the kitchen Spencer quickly spoke in a whisper, "We have to hind this," motioning to the note and broken heart on the island.

I walked over to it, putting them in the box and putting it into my purse. Then I whispered back, "There"

"So… Are you too?," Aria asked with a big grin on her face.

I looked at all of the girls and they were al smiling at me again. I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, getting ready to give them an answer that I knew they were waiting for.

"No. Not yet anyways. He's only been back for like a day. I can't forgive him that easy."

"But you're gonna try right?"

"Of course Aria. It's just gonna take some time."

Spencer chimed in next, "Good because, as you can guess, we heard everything."

They were all smiling at me again. I couldn't figure out why they seemed way happier than I was. Then again it was probably the fact that he hadn't hurt them. But I had to admit, I did want to forgive him so we could move forward and I was glad they saw that and were being supportive.

"I'm sure you guys did."

Then Aria spoke again, "Oh. We did. So, what are you gonna do about Mona?"

"I'm gonna talk to her about it at school tomorrow and then that's it. We are no longer friends."

Then Em spoke, "Okay. Well, what about Caleb?"

"Well, the first step is to see if mom will let him move back in. Then we can work on fixing things."

Spencer chimed in next, "Do you think she will let him move back in? I mean, with everything that's happened."

"I don't know but I hope so."

"We do too Han. It'll be good for you," after Aria said that she just smiled at me.

All three of them seemed to think talking to him, forgiving him and moving forward would be a good thing. And I was glad because so did I but I still had one person to worry about. My mother. With our conversation seeming to be over and the box safe in my purse, I called out to Caleb to come into the kitchen.

I directed my comment to him when I spoke next, "It's probably about time you see instead of just hear."

_None of them have any idea what I'm talking about. They'll know soon enough. It's about time he saw Ali and "Hefty Hanna"._

I got my laptop, turned it on and looked for a good picture of the 5 of us to show Caleb. In the picture Ali was in the middle of us, like always. The girls looked at the picture and realized I was showing him the picture to show him Ali and the person I was before her disappearance. Caleb still looked confused so I spoke.

"Ali's the on in the middle." I paused for a minute and then pointed to me in the picture and spoke again, "and there's… "Hefty Hanna"".

Right after I said it, Em spoke with concern in her voice, "Han, don't say that. It's over now okay."

I looked at her while she talked and gave her a slight smile. I couldn't help but think back to when Mona and I were at the booth for the Founders Day Festival. I remember exactly what she said to me, 'I am helping. I'm making sure you don't host a pity party for yourself and invite a cheesecake.' When she said that I just smiled at her. Thinking back to it, I should have hit her. After what I know now, she was never really my friend anyways. And I can't wait to confront her at school tomorrow. Before I could stop myself I was telling them what she said.

"You know what Mona said to me at the booth? Besides the change for a 20 lie."

Aria was the one to respond to me, "Han. As much as I hate to say this, maybe she wasn't trying to hurt you."

"You think Aria. Is that why at the booth her exact words were, 'I am helping. I'm making sure you don't host a pity party for yourself and invite a cheesecake.'"

"Han. I'm sorry, I didn't know that…"

Before Aria could finish I spoke again, "I know, believe me. But the worst part is Mona should be the one person to understand. She was no one to." I couldn't help but frown after I said all of this.

Spencer spoke next motioning toward Caleb, "Uhhm…"

"This is probably more than you signed up for huh Caleb?," I kind of laughed when I asked that and then he spoke.

"It's good to know some truth behind things."

"Yeah well. That doesn't begin to explain anything about Ali. Those stories just get worse."

"Those are stories for another time. I'll get outta here. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

After Caleb finished his sentence Em spoke next, "Han, we can stay with you tonight if you want us too?"

"Yeah, that would be great." I smiled at the girls and then looked at Caleb who was walking toward the door to leave when we all saw the door knob twist. Mom was home.

Caleb was the first person mom saw when she came into the house.

"Caleb. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk to Hanna but I was just leaving."

"Well wait a minute. Wait in the front room will you?"

I saw Caleb nod his head and walk into the front room to sit down while mom came into the kitchen and spoke.

"Good evening girls. I didn't know you'd all be here."

"We didn't either Ms. Marin, it just kind of happened."

"It's okay Spencer. It's good for Hanna to have her friends around."

Mom smiled at Spenc and I took this good mood as my chance to tell her they were staying over.

"Uhhm mom, the girls are gonna stay the night, okay?"

"Of course honey." She paused for a minute and asked the question we all knew was coming. "So Caleb's back in town?"

"Uhh yeah. Lucas brought him back last night."

"Well honey, I hope you figure things out and clear up that letter thing."

"Well, I figured out the letter thing. Mona was supposed to give it to me but she didn't. I'm gonna talk to her about it tomorrow. But why did you ask him to wait in the front room?"

"Well Hanna, if you're talking to him now, does he have anywhere to go?"

"I don't know, we didn't talk about that."

'Well, if you're okay with it he's welcome back here. Just make sure he won't hurt you again."

"Mom, he's still here you know. And it's fine with me."

"Okay. Well like I said, you girls are welcome to stay. I'm gonna take a shower."

With that mom was on her way upstairs and I heard her say one more thing to Caleb, "You're welcome to the guest room until and unless you hurt my daughter again, then ill personally run you out of town. Are we clear?"

"Yes Ms. Marin."

"Call me Ashley"

When I knew she was upstairs the girls and I went into the front room to where Caleb was. It was quiet until Em spoke, "She's not alone."

None of us knew what she meant but we all noticed wherever she meant was directed to Caleb. She realized we were all confused so she spoke again, "We're all glad for Hanna's sake that she's talking to you again, but her mom won't be the only one to run you out of town."

I just shook my head and talked next, "Okay, so anyways…"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Then again it was nice to know someone cared. Then I heard Caleb speak.

"Well, I guess I'll go up to the guest room and get some sleep. Thanks Han."

I smiled at him and nodded while I replied, "I'll walk you upstairs."

I followed Caleb upstairs and we were standing in front of the guest room when he spoke, "I'm glad I came back. I really am sorry and I hope we can talk and get past this."

"Me too," I said smiling.

'Goodnight Hanna," he said before turning to walk into the guest rom. I said goodnight and was about to go downstairs when I heard him speak again without turning around. He whispered, "I've missed you" just loud enough for me to hear. I think he just wanted to say it and said it so quiet so I wouldn't hear but I did. I waited until he walked in the room and shut the door before replying in a whisper too.

"I've missed you too."

A/N: Chapter Five: Realization Sets In. hope you all enjoyed it! :) my next chapter will be up as soon as possible. It'll prolly be a short one but I haven't decided yet. The chapter will finally show Hanna confront Mona! yay! :) lol Anyways, thanks again for reading. R&R!

P.S. – The countdown is on. 6 weeks til the Season 2 Premiere of Pretty Little Liars! :D June, pleaseeee come faster! haha


	6. Is It Over?

_Author's Note:_

_It's been over a week since I've updated and I'm sooooo soooo sorry. I didn't mean to take this long to write this chapter I just couldn't get it finished fast. So again, I'm really sorry! Maybe my next few chapters will be quickly updated soon after each other! Keep reading :) lol_

**Chapter Six: Is It Over?**

"I've missed you too."

After I told him I missed him too I took a step away from my door to walk downstairs when I heard him talk in a normal voice through the door.

"That's a start."

I couldn't help but smile. I walked down the stairs to the girls, who were yet again smiling at me.

"What?," I asked.

Aria answered me shaking her head, "I hope it works out Han, that's all."

"Yeah, me too. So do you guys just wanna watch a movie and go to sleep?"

"Yep, sounds good."

*****Not Hanna's POV. Just a narration of Caleb and Ashley's morning.*****

The next morning, Caleb was the first to get up and shower for the day. When he was out of the shower and getting ready to walk downstairs Ashley came out of her room and spoke to him.

"Caleb, can we talk downstairs for a few minutes?", while she asked she looked toward Hanna's door to make sure she wasn't coming out yet.

"Uhm, sure."

They walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to talk. They were silent for a few minutes until Ashley started speaking while Caleb listened until it was time for him to speak.

"You really hurt Hanna. You have no idea the pain, whatever you did caused don't know what you leaving did to her. And if you hurt her again I will make you regret it. That's a promise. I'm letting you live here again because no mater what happened between you too, or what it did to her, it will be good for her to deal with it with you here. Just don't hurt her. Got it?"

"Yes. Look, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Hanna. I'm in love with her…"

Right after Caleb said that he wondered whether he should have because this was Ashley, Hanna's mom we were talking about. He was sure how she would take it.

"I hope you really mean that Caleb, I really do. Because the last thing she needs is someone in her life lying to her about something like that. I've got to get ready for work. Can you knock on her door and make sure they're awake please?"

"Sure."

*Hanna's POV again*

Caleb walked upstairs toward Hanna's bedroom door. He lightly knocked and spoke, "Hanna. Your mom wanted me to see if you guys were awake."

"Yeah. We'll be down in a sec."

"Okay."

With that I heard footsteps on the stairs as Caleb walked away from my door going back downstairs. The girls and I walked downstairs and saw Caleb in the kitchen making breakfast. I couldn't believe it. It was like nothing had changed. I just couldn't figure out if I was happy about it or not. The bouquet of flowers he gave me were still in a vase in the kitchen too and I had almost forgotten about them. He was trying so hard to fix things, and I was ready to see just how far he was willing to go to make me forgive him. I was dragged out of my thoughts when I heard Aria's perky voice. It was too early for that.

"Morning!"

She was talking to Caleb so he turned around to face us and spoke to her, "Morning. You guys got down here quick."

I had a feeling he was referring to us taking forever to get ready so I spoke, "We were all mostly ready when you knocked on my door."

Em spoke right after I did with a laugh, "Translation, Hanna didn't take forever getting ready."

"Em, that's so not funny. I should have taken forever getting ready. Today of all days. I can't look like shit telling Mona off. It will just help her. She has no idea how much screwing me over does to her reputation. Without me she's no one again. She drug herself down. Serves the bitch right."

Caleb spoke in a whisper with his back toward us when I said I couldn't look like shit. We all totally over looked it and didn't really pay attention to it until after. When he spoke he said, "That's impossible. You're beautiful."

I hadn't realized I was screaming and they could hear the anger in my voice. I didn't mean to snap like that it just came out that way I looked at all of them and they seemed shocked then Em spoke again.

"I'm sorry Han. I was just kidding."

"No. I'm sorry. I know."

Since Em and I talked after my little outburst, I almost forgot Caleb spoke. So before I could stop myself I spoke again, "Wait, am I the only who heard…", I trailed off and looked at everyone. The girls were shaking their heads so I knew they heard me but Caleb's back was still facing us. He had to of heard me though. I know he did. Instead of answering me he spoke about breakfast.

"Are you guys gonna eat?", he turned to look at us as he spoke and we just stood there.

"Caleb, did you say something?"

"Hanna, I just asked you guys if you were gonna eat breakfast."

"No, before while I was talking about Mona. I thought I heard you say…", before I could finish my sentence he spoke.

"I said, that is impossible because you're beautiful."

The girls and I looked back and forth at each other for a few minutes. We were at a loss for words. I mean, it makes since for him to say something like that but we still couldn't believe it. We all just smiled as I spoke in as whisper, "I... uhh... thought so. Thanks!"

The kitchen got quiet until mom came down the stairs and spoke, "I'm about to leave for work Hanna. You all ready for school?"

I rattled my head back and forth and blinked my eyes a bunch of times before answering her, "Uhh, yeah mom. I think we're about to leave too."

The car ride to school was so silent we could only hear each other's breathing and heart beats. Not even the radio was on to break the silence. Nothing. All the way to school. When we finally got there, Caleb got out and walked off after looking me in the eye for a brief second. I just shrugged my shoulders as the girls and I walked into school.

_Today is the day. Confronting Mona. I haven't talked to her in the past few days and honestly I don't really want to. But I have to do this. I have to talk to her one last time so she knows I know and that we are no longer friends. Oh, there she is. Here we go._

"Hey Han."

_I imagined raising my right hand and smacking her as hard as I could across the face. I wondered what she would do. I wondered what everyone would say. How I would feel. If it would make me feel better. I decided it wouldn't change anything and it would just cause a really bad and huge scene so I decided against it._

After Mona spoke she was just looking at like nothing had happened. I couldn't stop myself from this scene; I just started screaming at her.

"How could you? I know about the letter Mona. How dare you? You were supposed to be my best friend. He told me he gave you the letter. He told me what it said. Why wouldn't you give it to me? Didn't I deserve to know how he felt and that he didn't leave without saying goodbye? How can I EVER forgive you for this?"

After I finished bitching her out I looked around the hallway. Everyone was staring at us; Em, Spenc and Aria had their mouths open and I also saw Caleb. He was the only person in the hall that didn't seem shocked. I listened to Mona stutter trying to speak, waiting to see what her excuse was. Then finally after a few minutes she spoke, "Uhh, Han I…"

"You what Mona?"

"I did it to protect you."

I could tell she was nervous because she kept looking around at everyone, wondering what they were thinking. Then she spoke again, "Hanna, please don't do this here." She motioned to everyone watching us as I let out a slight laugh.

"What's the matter Mona? Don't want me to cause a scene. Well, you should have thought about that before you made the decision to not give me the letter Caleb gave you to give to me."

"I told you, I did it to protect you."

"I can take care of myself Mona."

"I know but… you were so hurt and I didn't want it to happen again. I know I messed up, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you messed up but it's too late to apologize. It's done and I don't think I can forgive you for this one."

"So is it over?"

"What?"

"Our friendship?"

"Absolutely," I spoke, exhaled and then turned around walking toward the girls and saw Caleb and Lucas out the corner of my eyes. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Lucas spoke to Caleb first, "So have you guys talked yet?"

"Yeah. I went to her house last night to get her to talk to me. She finally did. Spencer, Emily and Aria were over there when I got there. I think we'll be okay it's just gonna take time."

"Well Caleb, good luck. I'd hate to think I brought you all the way back for nothing. So don't give up."

"I know, I won't. Thanks Lucas, I really appreciate it!"

"You're welcome. Talk to you later."

"Later."

A little later that day I was walking down the hall and accidently bumped into someone. I didn't know who it was I just apologized and heard them say, "No complaints here." I knew who it was the second he started talking, I looked up at him and just smiled. I thought for a minute, deciding what to say until I just started talking.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really paying attention. I've been a little distracted today."

"Oh yeah, I bet. I heard the whole thing. You sure told her," he said with a laugh.

I knew right away that he was talking about my fight with Mona early and I was a little embarrassed that he heard although I wasn't gonna tell him that.

"Uhm, yeah. She seemed to take it pretty well though. Then again that's probably because she didn't wanna cause a bigger scene then I was already making," I laughed after I said this. It was just funny thinking about Mona, knowing she would never imagine me yelling at her.

"Probably not. I wouldn't want to get bitched at by you in the middle of the school hallway either."

I just rose my eye brows at that comment and spoke again, "Well, better get to class. I'll uhh, see you at the house later I guess…"

"Yep," he spoke and paused almost letting me walk away before speaking again, "Hanna, wait. Is it over? Uhm, us I mean?"

"Well, yeah. We broke up, for lack of a better phrase," I said with a slight laugh and then kept talking, "but I'm hoping we can get past everything. It's just gonna take time. I don't know how much but it won't be easy. Baby steps I guess."

"So me moving back in the guest room is a baby step?," he laughed again.

I didn't find that comment too funny and I think he got that after I spoke again, "Forget it Caleb. I'll see you tonight, unless you think it's too much of a "big" step."

I went to turn around to walk away but he grabbed my arm, spun me around and pulled me into him before speaking, "Ohh come on. Don't be mad. You're already pissed enough at me."

We were standing so close to each other that I could feel his breath on my face. I tried to get out of his grasp but now he had his arms around my waist making it harder for me to get free. So I had to tell him to let go.

"Let me go Caleb. Please. We can't, I don't… just." I was mumbling and stuttering, unable to fully get out what I was trying to say. It took everything in me to not pull him to me and kiss him. But I couldn't. Too much has happened. He hurt me too much for me to forgive him that fast and I just… I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Hanna. I didn't mean to make you mad. I know I hurt you. Take all the time you need. I'll see you at home."

_**A/N:**_

_Okay, so there it is, chapter 6 FINALLY! :) lol I really hope you guys liked it, it took FOREVER to write but I finally got it done! I'm sooo sorry again for the longgg wait. I hope you guys aren't too mad lol I'll get my next chapter up asap. Promise.__ Ohh and Pretty Little Liars is one month away! :D can't wait!__ and if you haven't already, make sure you check out the first exclusive picture from the premiere, the promos and the first clip released from the premiere called "Sweety"! They are pure ahh-mazing! lol June 14__th__, hurry the hell up! :] haha thanks again guys! R&R!_


	7. Mona's Motives

_Author's Note:_

_So since I took like 9 days to post chapter 6, I thought I'd be superr nice and give you all another update! It's just a quick, short thought chapter! I wanted to write a chapter so we could get inside Mona's head. To somewhat understand where she's coming from! Well, from where I think her mind was when she ripped the letter. So Enjoy! :D lol_

**Chapter Seven: Mona's Motives**

_**Mona's POV…**__ just a short chapter of her thoughts on the letter and Hanna's knowledge of what happened. (The next chapter will pick up right after chapter 6 with Hanna and Caleb at school.)_

_Of course she would find out about the letter. What made me think she wouldn't? I just wanted to protect her. Okay, so that wasn't completely true. That's what I keep telling myself, that I did it to protect her._

_I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't stop the jealousy rising in me. That's why I did it, why I ripped up the letter and didn't give it to her. Well, the main reason anyways. A part of me WAS trying to protect her. But mostly I couldn't help but wonder. Why does she get everything? I've never had a boyfriend. Not one. And she's had two. It's not like I wanted Sean and I definitely don't want Caleb but why should she get to be happy when I'm alone and miserable. We were both supposed to be happy and our lives we're supposed to be so much better after our transformations. From me being the geeky loser I was back then and her being the chubby loser, "Hefty Hanna" as Alison put it._

_I don't even have Hanna these days, so I'm really alone. She's always with the "others". They're her best friends. I was just a substitute for the year after Alison disappeared when Hanna grew apart from Spencer, Aria and Emily and didn't talk to them anymore._

_A whole year of just us. Hanna and I. No one else. I wanted that back. But I wasn't gonna get it back if she forgave Caleb. If she knew how sorry he was, that he loved her. And that's why I ripped the letter. And as long as she's friends with the 'others", it can't just be the two of us. But she'll never talk to me again after this. So it doesn't matter and now I'm really alone._

_Oh god. What about my reputation? After all the work I did to become popular and lose my geeky loser status I'm not going back to that. I can't. And I won't. I'll be no one all over again without her._

_I have to do whatever it takes to fix this with Hanna._

_It's that simple and that difficult._

_But I will succeed._


	8. Aftermath Cause and Effect

_Author's Note:_

_I hope you all enjoyed chapter 7. I know it was short but I wanted to make up for taking so long to post chapter 6. This chapter picks up where chapter 6 left off with Hanna and Caleb in the school hallway. Enjoy! :)_

Chapter Eight: Aftermath/Cause and Effect

**Previously…**

"**Let me go Caleb. Please. We can't, I don't… just." I was mumbling and stuttering, unable to fully get out what I was trying to say. It took everything in me to not pull him to me and kiss him. But I couldn't. Too much has happened. He hurt me too much for me to forgive him that fast and I just… I couldn't.**

"**I'm sorry Hanna. I didn't mean to make you mad. I know I hurt you. Take all the time you need. I'll see you at home."**

And with that he was gone. I just stood in the hallway for a few seconds until I heard Em speak.

"Hey Han. You okay?"

"Huh. Oh yeah, I'm fine Em. We better get to class."

The next thing I knew I was looking at the clock and it was the end of the day. Finally time to go home. I was driving home and I couldn't stop thinking about what Caleb would say to me after what happened today. Before I knew it I was at my door ready to open the door when it flung open before I could grab the door knob.

"Caleb. Are you going somewhere?"

"No. I'm opening the door. I heard you drive up."

"How'd you know it was me? It could have been my mom."

"Uhm… well. I was waiting for you to get home."

"Ohh. Okay."

I was worried he'd heard the nervousness in my voice. If he did he didn't show it so I just turned around and went into the kitchen. He followed me but neither of us spoke. We were just in silence until we heard a car drive up outside. Mom was home.

"Hanna, honey?"

"We're in the kitchen mom."

"I have to go out of town for a few days. Another business trip. Will you two be okay here?"

"Yeah mom."

_Ohh great. I'll be home alone with Caleb for a few days. As if things aren't awkward enough. Leave us alone in the house for 3 or 4 days. Thanks mom. Thanks so much._

"Well, I guess I'll go pack. I leave tomorrow and I should be gone before you get home from school."

"Okay mom, have a good trip."

She was on her was up the stairs when she stopped to speak to me again, "And no big parties Hanna. Even if Mona plans it. No parties."

Caleb and I looked each other while I answered her, "Don't worry mom. Mona won't be throwing any parties here again. And I'm really not in the mood for a party anyways. The girls might come over but that's it."

"Good. You two behave."

"Mom," I yelled, shocked that she would even think that. Caleb was smirking and I just looked at him rolling my eyes and shaking my head with a light laugh.

The next day I got home from school and Caleb was nowhere to be found. I looked everywhere in the house, even the basement and no Caleb. We didn't talk much last night after mom when to pack so I hoped he wasn't mad at me. Then again there's no reason I should worry if he's pissed at me anyways, he's the one who messed up. I was on the steps of the basement when I heard the front door open.

I slowly walked back up the stairs and he spoke, "Hanna. What were you doing in the basement?"

I tried to come up with an excuse instead of coming right out and telling him I was looking for him. But I'm pretty sure he knew because he had a smirk on his face so I rolled my eyes and spoke, "I was looking for you," I paused, thinking of something smart to say before speaking again, "You weren't there to open the door for me today."

I smiled at him after I said it and slightly laughed and he gave me a smile in return. I knew he was trying to think of a clever remark to say back.

"Sorry Princess. I'll be sure to open the door to your palace for your grand entrance next time."

I smiled, laughed and spoke to him again, "Now, that's better," I pause for a second and spoke again, "But princess, really? We're back to that again."

"Yeah… Princess. We are."

I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes before speaking again, "Only you. Normally people call me Hanna, you know, my name. Han if they're lucky but only you would call me princess."

"Probably because no one at that school has the guts to say what they're really thinking. I'm pretty sure the word bitch also comes to their minds."

I just glared at him saying, "Oh right, cause I'm just a spoiled bitch right?" rolled my eyes at him again and kept talking, "I'll be upstairs, try not to destroy the bitchy princess's palace. Do you think you can manage that?"

"Hanna, stop. I didn't mean it that way and you know it."

"Do I?"

"Yes," he said pausing before talking again, "Okay, seriously Hanna. Stop with the bullshit. Either be mad at me or not. You can't have it both ways."

"Excuse me. Yeah well, neither can you. You're the one who said you were sorry and want to fix things and then you go and tell me that no one but you has the guts to call me a bitchy princess."

"I didn't mean it like that. And. You. Know It. And I am sorry. And I do what to fix things but you have to…"

I didn't let him finish talking, I just spoke instead, "Whatever Caleb," I rolled my eyes AGAIN, got my phone out and called Em on my way upstairs.

"Hey Em. Can you talk?"

"Yeah. Everything okay?"

"No. Caleb's an ass. There's no chance I'm forgiving him now."

"Why, what happened?"

"Oh, let's just say you he used the words bitch and princess in a sentence… about me."

"Come on Han, I'm sure…"

She was in the middle of talking when I heard Caleb yell my name. I heard footsteps on the stairs and I knew he was coming up to talk to me. I looked at my bedroom door to see it fling open as he walked in.

"Get out of here."

"Don't make up shit Hanna. She's your best friend remember. You know I didn't mean it like that. How many times do I have to say it?" When he stopped talking he stepped toward my bed and reached for my cell phone. I pulled my hand with the phone in it back away from him so he couldn't reach it.

"Caleb, stop it."

"Give me the phone."

"No. Get out of here."

"Hanna. Seriously," he said and then got on the bed, still trying to get my phone from me.

"Seriously Caleb. What are you 5? Quit it."

"Give me the phone," he said, then on top of me fighting for my phone and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Caleb, seriously. Stop. This is so not funny. I'm not giving you my phone, get off of me," I said still laughing as I heard Em through the other line.

"What are you guys doing?"

That just made me laugh even harder and Caleb started laughing too. His face was so close to mine that for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead he got off of me, standing up and I spoke next, "Nothing Em. And Caleb, how do you even know what we we're talking about?"

"I can just guess that you we're telling her I called you a bitch and I didn't."

"Whatever," I said laughing again until Em spoke again.

"Han. Give Caleb the phone please?"

"What, why? What could you two possible have to talk about?"

"Just give him the phone please. Come on Han."

"Ugh fine but I'm putting it on speaker phone," I then put my phone on speaker and went to hand it to Caleb saying one last thing before he took it from me, "Leave it on speaker. I want to hear what she says. She's my best friend remember."

Caleb held my phone as Em spoke, "What happened Caleb?"

"First of all I did not call her a bitchy princess, as she so nicely puts it."

"Okay so why is she so pissed?"

"I called her princess. I always call her princess. Then she said I was the only one who did and I said probably because no one else at school has the guts to say what they think. That most of them would also use the word bitch. And she just…"

"Whoa, just stop for a second. I'm guessing that I am on speaker?"

"Just ignore him Em, like I said…"

"Han, come on. You know he wasn't calling you…"

"Ohh sure Em, thanks. Take his side."

"I'm on your side. But do you really believe he was calling you a spoiled bitch? Because I don't."

Then Caleb chimed back in the conversation, "Thank You!"

"Caleb, shut up. Em, seriously…"

"Hanna. I'm gonna hang up now. You two have to figure this out on your own."

"Ugh. Fine. Bye Em."

"Bye."

I glared at Caleb before speaking to him again, "Happy now? My best friend believes you. So if you're done completely ruining my day you can get out of my room now."

"Well, yeah I'm happy. At least someone thinks I wasn't calling you a bitch. But she's really not the only one. You know I wasn't too. That's far from what I think of you.

"Okay. Sure. Whatever," I said and went to get up to leave but he was blocking my way to my door.

"Hanna. Stop and listen to me please?"

"Why, what else is there to say?"

"I'm sorry. For everything. I never wanted to hurt you. And I really never expected to fall…"

"Yeah well, you did hurt me. And I didn't expect any of this to happen either."

"Give me a chance to make it up to you. We have the next few days to ourselves."

"I don't know."

"Okay, just one night? Then you can go to Emily, Aria or Spencer's if you want."

"Fine. One night."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, you're the one that messed up," I said with a slight laugh.

He smiled and spoke, "Fine. Pizza and a movie?"

"I guess. Can the spoiled princess change first?"

"You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"I'll let you know after tonight. You're supposed to be making it up to me remember," I said smiling.

He just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked out my door. I just changed into pajama pants and a tank top, tousled my hair and went downstairs. I picked up the phone ordering the pizza and yelled to Caleb, "Pick a movie, I'll make some popcorn. Pizza will be here soon."

Then he yelled back, "We could watch a princess movie. I thought you'd wanna watch your kind of people."

I just rolled my eyes at him as he laughed at his comment. I had just put the popcorn in the microwave when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and spoke to Caleb again, "As fun as princess movies are I think I'm gonna have to pass. Did you pick something else?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure we have different taste in movies Princess."

"Oh my god, seriously. Just pick a movie."

"It's not like we'll actually watch the movie anyways."

"Oh really. You think so. And why not?"

"Well, silence never solved anything. And normally when people watch a movie they don't talk through it."

"Wow. You are so serious right now," I said laughing. I walked out of the kitchen when there was a knock on the front door so I spoke to Caleb again. "Hey Caleb can you get my wallet outta my purse. Pizza's here."

"Yeah."

Right after Caleb responded I remembered the box from A was still in my purse. I had totally forgotten about it with everything going on. I had to get my purse before he did so I spoke loud and quickly this time, "No. Uhh never mind, I'll get it."

"But I'm in here. There's no point in you coming to get it."

"Really Caleb. It's fine. I can get it," I said walking back into the kitchen hoping he didn't already fine it. When I got in the kitchen I looked at him holding my purse with the note in his hand and the box on the island. I thought quickly of what to say.

"Caleb, I…"

Until he stopped me, "Hanna, Who is A?"

I looked down at the floor and responded, "I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't? Can't or won't?"

"I just really cant. Well, I can't because I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, I don't know who it is. Can we just not talk about this please? And you can't bring it up to anyone. We haven't told anyone and…"

"We? What do you mean we? Who else knows about this A person?"

"Aria, Emily and Spencer," I said still looking at the ground.

"Well, what do you guys know?"

"I can't tell you."

"Well why not?"

"Because… it's just too complicated okay? Just let it go, please?"

"Hanna. You have to tell me what's going on. If this A person is hurting you…"

"It's not like that, well not really anyways."

"What do you mean not really?"

"It always works out that way but none of us know what A wants. Every time they ask for something things just seem to get worse."

"What do you mean every time? How many messages have you got from A Hanna?"

"Caleb, I can't tell you. Please, just stop asking me questions."

"I can't. I know now so you might as well just tell me. How long Hanna?"

He wasn't giving up so I finally answered his question, "Since Alison's funeral."

"How long ago was it?"

"It's been awhile. Since the beginning of the school year."

"What did some of the messages say?"

"Caleb, I can't tell you. I've already told you too much. Between A and everything with Ali and Ian, it's just too complicated."

"Wait, Ian? The guy that died in the church, Spencer's brother in law. What does he have to do with this?"

"Okay that I really can't tell you."

"Hanna."

"Caleb. I can't. That's probably the worst part of all this."

"Then you really have to tell me."

I shook my head at him as I picked up my phone and called Spenc speaking in the phone when she answered, "Spenc, can you send me the videos?"

"Hanna. You aren't talking about the videos from the flash drive are you?"

"Yeah Spenc I am. Caleb found the box and note from A."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. Can you just send me the videos please?"

"Yeah, just give me a second."

We waited in silence for a few minutes before Spenc said she sent them. I thanked her and asked her if she and the girls could come over tomorrow. She said yeah, that she'd text them in the morning and we hung up. I got my laptop, opened the email from Spenc getting ready to show him the videos. But before I did, I spoke one more time, "Em found the key Jenna wanted. We found out it was to a storage unit so we went to the storage unit to see what was in it. And we found a flash drive with these videos."

I played just the first 2 minutes of the video before stopping it and turning to Caleb speaking again, "Toby's Jenna's stepbrother. Ali found this flash drive. It was Ian's. that's why Jenna couldn't ask us herself. There's more to the story but it's not that important."

"Wait, so…"

"Yeah, we couldn't understand it either. But there were more videos that Ian had taken. I had Spenc send me those too."

I opened the other email to play the other set of videos Ian had been taking for years. Playing them for Caleb as he watched a few minutes of footage of me and the girls. While he watched the videos I spoke again, "There's a lot more. Ian had been watching us for years. He Uhm… had a thing with Ali and she was with him the night she died but no one knows what really happened. And he… sort of had a thing for Spenc but he married her sister. We couldn't tell anyone because no one would have believed us."

"Hanna, I…"

"You don't believe me."

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't you tell someone the second all this started?"

"And tell people what? We're getting texts from an unknown number that say's the texts are from A. And then when everything with Ian happened tell everyone he had been watching us for years. Spencer's family wouldn't believe a word of it with Melissa being in love with Ian. She's pregnant Caleb. And she has no idea about who Ian really was. And we don't even know if he's really died. Everyone thinks we're lying about him in the church. We aren't. He tried to kill Spenc and make it look like a suicide. He found out that we knew about the videos."

"Hanna, slow down. Just take a breath."

"God. I really wish you hadn't found the box and note."

"Were you ever gonna tell me about this?"

"Probably not."

"Well, at least your honest I guess."

"I don't know what to do Caleb."

"First you get some sleep, and when they get here tomorrow the four of you have to talk and figure out what to tell all of your parents and then go to the police."

"What, no. We can't. We don't know everything. We can't go to the police. They really won't believe us."

"Okay Han, just calm down. Just focus on getting some sleep first. I'll walk you upstairs."

We walked up to my room and we were standing outside my door when I spoke in a whisper, "I'm scared."

I looked up at him with a tear in my eye. He lifted his hand to my face, stroking my check with his thumb wiping the tear away before speaking to me, "You don't have to be. Ian's gone and I'm here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you okay?"

I just nodded my head as he led me to my bed. I laid down and he leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. He stood up straight ready to go to the guest room when I spoke in another whisper, "Stay with me. Please?"

"Hanna, I don't know if that's…"

I didn't let him finish his sentence before speaking again, "Please? I don't want to be alone. Just for tonight."

He said okay softly as he climbed in bed beside me wrapping his arms around me. I felt so safe. I just laid in his arms facing the same way as him for a few minutes before turning over in his arms. We just looked at each other in silence before I spoke, "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I. And Hanna, I really hope you can forgive me. Even if it isn't so we can be together I just need you to know I never did anything to hurt you. And I really do lo…"

I didn't let him finish this sentence. I already knew what he was trying to say. Instead of letting him say it I slowly leaned in to kiss him. At first he was a little shocked but after a few seconds he started kissing me back. I missed this. I missed him. And I was so glad that I could finally admit it and that I was about to admit it to him. Everything.

"I missed you," I said into the kiss.

He said he missed me too as we continued to kiss. I pulled away from him breaking the kiss for a few seconds just looking at him. He was now positioned on top of me as I said one last thing. One thing we both had been waiting for me to say.

"I love you too."

He smiled at me as I smiled back and he leaned in to kiss me this time.

This moment was perfect.

_A/N: There it is, finally chapter 8! lol I didn't plan on taking this chapter in the direction I didn't with Caleb finding out about A but I think it turned out good! hope you guys enjoyed it! :) And the countdown continues… 24 days until the Season Premiere of Pretty Little Liars! :D_


	9. The Four Six Of Them

June 10th, 2011

**Chapter Nine: The Four… Six Of Them.**

I woke up the next morning with Caleb's arms wrapped around me. The security I felt was so amazing that I didn't want to get up. But I had to shower and get ready before the girls came over so I slipped out of his arms and got my clothes for the day heading for the bathroom. As soon as I shut the bathroom door I heard Caleb's footsteps and as I put my towels and clothes down he opened the door looking at me.

"I tried not to wake you. I have to shower before the girls get here so you've got to wait."

"You take forever," he said with a slight laugh.

"Which is exactly why I should go first," I said with a smile.

"Why waste water?," he asked stepping toward me, "It's my turn to jump in with you," he said as he winked at me.

I laughed out loud as I spoke, "Yeah, you're not that lucky."

"I wouldn't say that," he said in a low voice, then speaking in a normal voice he kept talking, "Way to ruin my day."

"It's just gonna get worse anyways," I said with a slight sigh.

"I'm sure I can handle it," he said pausing for a second before saying, "Okay, fine. Shower first but at least try to hurry. And shouldn't you find out when they're coming so you know when to be ready?"

"Uhh, good point. Can you get my phone and call Aria?," I asked smiling at him.

"Ohh… I guess Princess."

He walked out of the bathroom going to my room to get my phone and call Aria. Coming back into the bathroom he handed me my phone. I smiled, thanked him and held the phone to my ear saying hello.

"Hey Han. What's up?"

"Hey. I was just wondering if you knew when you guys were coming over today?"

"Uhm, whenever works for you. Everyone said it didn't matter. Spenc said she was probably bringing Toby though. I think Caleb finding out gave her a reason to tell him," she said with a slight laugh.

"She thinks that's a good idea? It was bad enough explaining it to Caleb," I said to Aria shrugging my shoulders at Caleb.

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out."

"Okay. Well, I gotta get ready so I'll see you in a few hours. Sound good?"

"Yeah. I'll tell Em and Spenc."

"Okay. Later."

"Bye Han."

By the time Caleb and I were ready my phone started to ring. It was Spenc calling to tell me she was bringing Toby and that it was time he saw the video Ian had taken of him and Jenna. I was kind of shocked that she wanted him to see it but I guess it made since. He deserved to know what Ian had been watching over the years. It wasn't long after the call ended that they were all at my door.

As they walked in Spenc spoke first, "Okay, let's get this over with."

"Hello to you too Spenc," I said smiling.

"Sorry Han. Hi. I just really want this to be over."

"Trust me. We all do but it's not going away."

"I know."

After Spenc finished talking we all went into the kitchen as I spoke again, "So Spenc, how's Melissa taking the news?"

"She's about ready to kill me for making up horrible stories about her precious husband. So as you can guess, she isn't taking it well at all."

"Sorry Spenc, I wish there was something we could say to make them believe us," Em said.

Spenc replied, "Yeah, me too."

I don't think any of us knew what to say. Toby was more confused than any of us because he still didn't know what was going on. Caleb wasn't too clear on everything either but we were about to tell them both things that would change everything. Spencer looked at Toby and spoke to him first.

"We have to figure out what to do about Jenna. She knows more than she's saying. She has to."

Toby replied to her, "There's nothing we can do. She's been afraid of you four since Alison and she's not going to tell me anything. And I'm stuck in that house."

"We found out why. She wanted something Ali had. She thought Ali left it with one of us and she did but none of us knew anything about it until we found out what 214 meant."

"The brail I found in Jenna's room? What was it?"

After he asked Spenc that she looked at me before telling him what we know, "214 is Caleb's locker combination. He gave it to her so he could pass her information. She wanted a key she thought Ali gave one of us. None of us knew about it until Em found it after we found out it was what Jenna wanted."

"Okay so what was the key for?"

"A storage unit that had a flash drive in it. Toby, Ian took videos of the girls and me… and you and Jenna."

_It was time to show him the video. The video that could have changed everything for him and Jenna. And for all of us._

I played the video of Toby and Jenna for Toby and he just sat there watching it for a minute before speaking, "Turn it off."

I quickly closed my laptop and waited a minute before opening it again to play a few minutes of the videos Ian had taken of us. Before I played the Spenc spoke to Toby again.

"There were so many videos of the girls and me. He had been watching us for years. And I honestly think he killed Ali because she was going to tell Melissa. Which really doesn't make since because there's no way Melissa would have believed Ali. Just like she doesn't believe he tried to kill me."

Spenc and I looked at each other waiting for Toby or Caleb to say something. This was a lot of information that even we couldn't handle or even understand. So we knew how crazy it had to sound to them. My mind was wondering in so many different places when Toby spoke again.

"There's nothing we can do. It's over. We just have to let everything go and move on."

The videos of the girls and I were playing in the background while we all talked about what to do. So since no one was talking I decided to break the silence, "No one knows what happened to Ali. Except her and who killed her. And since she's dead and Ian is nowhere to be found, he's gonna get away with it because the police have nothing. So our only real problem is A."

"Well, we really don't know anything about A either," Em said speaking for the first time tonight.

"We don't know anything. Except Ian killed Ali, was creeping on us for years, could be dead or alive and the only proof we have are the videos and our phones. But no one will believe us. So we have nothing," I said rolling my eyes. I was so sick of all of this. I felt like Aria could read my mind from what she said next.

"I'm over this whole thing. But what do the four… six of us do now?"

"We have to know if Ian is really dead," I said looking at Spenc. _I know how much of a sore subject it is for her and honestly. I want Ian dead. For all of us. But mostly for her. Mostly for Spencer._

Spenc looked away from me at toby and Caleb speaking to them this time, "So does any of this make since to you two?"

Caleb and Toby looked at each other and we all knew they were probably just confused as before. Maybe even more. But at least they knew and we could all try to figure all this out. Once and for all even though it wasn't gonna be that easy.

"Okay, that's enough for the night. My head seriously hurts. Can we call it quits for tonight?"

Aria answered my question, "Sounds like a plan."

"Glad someone agrees. Anyone else on board?"

Spencer spoke as everyone shook their heads, "I think we all are. We can talk tomorrow."

"Great, and since moms gone it makes it so much easier not having to hide anything from her. Thank god."

Aria kind of looked at me weird before speaking to me, "Hey Han, can we talk for a second?"

I nodded as we walked away from everyone as she spoke again, "Do you uhh, mind if I use you as a cover for tonight? I really want to go to Ezra's."

"Absolutely. With mom gone its perfect! But since Caleb's staying here again you should probably at least pretend to go home," I said with a slight laugh.

"Well, of course. Thanks Han," she said smiling at me.

"Of course," I said returning the smile.

We walked back into the kitchen where everyone was as everyone walked toward the door to leave. I shut the door behind them and signed speaking to Caleb, "What a night." I paused a spoke, "Huh, what a year. I'm so exhausted."

"Well, none of it seems simple."

"You're telling me. Ugh, what a nightmare. I don't even know what the worst part of this is."

"It's all pretty bad Han."

"You're telling me. I just want this to be over. But it's never going to end."

"Come on," he said putting his arm around my waist walking me upstairs.

Once we got to my bedroom door he kissed me and pulled away speaking, "Goodnight Hanna." And before I had a chance to speak he was gone, on the other side of the guest bedroom door.

I sighed as I went into my room and changed into pajamas trying to decide if I wanted to go to sleep. I finally decided to go see if Caleb was awake. I walked to the guest room slowly opening the door as I spoke, "Caleb, are you awake?"

"Yeah."

I walked toward the bed as he spoke again before I sat down, "Hanna, you should go back to your room."

"Why?"

"Just because. Please go."

"But I don't wanna be alone."

"Hanna. You said one night."

"Well I lied. Please? You won't even know I'm here."

"Yeah, like that's even possible. Fine."

I smiled getting into bed with him. I gave him a weak smile before speaking, "If you really don't want me in here I'll leave."

"It's not that. It's just…"

"What?"

"What happened? I mean last night, what was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Hanna."

I was completely silent looking away from him until he spoke again, "Forget it. Maybe you should go back to your room after all."

"Fine," I said standing up to leave the room.

Walking into my room and laying in my bed I started thinking.

_What the hell is his problem? I mean, it's not like he doesn't remember what happened. But what if he changed his mind about everything. About us. I won't be able to handle that._

Then my door cracked open so I looked up at it to see Caleb standing there as I spoke with anger in my voice, "What Caleb?"

"Did you mean it? When you said you loved me too?"

"That depends. I don't mean it if you don't."

When he started walking toward me I sat up kinda fast. I wasn't sure what he was thinking or what was gonna happen next. Until he kissed me. And then the next thing I knew I was being pushed back onto my bed with Caleb on top of me as we kissed.

Then he whispered, "I love you Hanna."

I smiled into the kiss and whispered back, "I love you too."

The next morning I woke up in Caleb's arms. Once I got out of his grasp, I searched my floor for my clothes, getting dressed while trying not to wake him.

_Last night was perfect._

_Authors Note: I am so very sorry for the seriously crazy long wait. I had a hard time coming up with the ideas for this chapter. But here it is so I hope you don't hate me too much for the wait. lol and I hope you liked it! :) I'm working on the next chapter now so I'm hoping I'll have it up before the Season 2 Premiere Tuesday! Oh Em Gee, rewind. Did you just read what I said? The Season 2 Premiere of Pretty Little Liars, our amazing addiction, is only 4 days, 20 hours away! :D that's like nothing! lol I can't freaking wait after all the exclusive clips and the promos they've released! It's gonna be one intense season! And there's so many questions I want answered in the premiere! Ohh, and one last thing before I go, how many of you bought the PLL Season 1 DVD on June 7th? I DID! So pumped! :) look for chapter 10 asap! lol_Bottom of FormBottom of Form


	10. Pretty Little Night With Fitz

June 10th, 2011 - - - So I decided to start this new thing where I post the date on each chapter of when I posted it! :) lol that way I can keep track haha

_Authors Note: So since it took me about 2 and half weeks to post chapter 9 I thought I'd work hard to get chapter 10 written and posted for you soon after chapter 9. And I did! I'm posting chapter 10 less than 24 hours after the previous chapter! :D_

_-This chapter is in Aria's POV of when she left Hanna's to go to Ezra's for the night! It's a little short but I still think it's pretty good! Hope you enjoy it! :) _

**Chapter Ten: Pretty Little Night With Fitz.**

_Aria's POV._

I was on my way Ezra's, calling my dad to tell him I was staying at Hanna's.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna stay at Hanna's tonight. Okay?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, night dad."

"Have fun."

"I will, thanks dad."

I hung up the phone and called Hanna to tell her I talked to my dad, that everything was set and that I was on my way to Ezra's.

I finally got to Ezra's door knocking a few times until he answered.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"My dad thinks I'm at Hanna's for the night so I'm all yours," I said smiling.

"I like the sound of that," he said smiling back at me.

"So how does it feel to be working at Hollis? Is it a lot different from Rosewood High?

"Uhm, it's pretty much the same. Nothing too drastic. It just feels weird not being at the high school anymore. And your dad working at Hollis too kinda makes it awkward."

"Yeah. But you really don't see him much do you?"

"No, not really. So that makes it easier. So how did the talk with your friends go tonight? Did you guys get anything figured out?"

"Well, not really. But we tried to work through some of the details."

"Well, I'm sure everything will be okay. And you know I'm here whenever you need me."

"I know Ezra, thank you for everything. For being here for me and understanding."

"You're welcome," he said smiling at me.

He decided to make dinner and when it was ready we sat done getting ready to eat when there was a knock on the door. Neither one of us knew who it could be so he went to the door and opened it shocked at who he saw. Turns out it was a group of teachers from Hollis. And one of those teachers was… my DAD.

At first neither of us saw him because he was standing in the back of the group of the teachers. We didn't notice him until he started talking before walking between everyone to Ezra's door.

"We thought we'd come over to welcome you to Hollis."

My eyes got wide as Ezra gasped and slammed the door shut as he turned to me and spoke under his breath, "Holy Shit".

_I can't believe he just slammed the door in my dad's face. But then again if he hadn't we'd totally be busted. And that would just be horrible. Oh my god, what would dad say if he found out like this? What would he say if he ever found out?_

I was stuttering while Ezra spoke, "What do we do?"

"Uhh… I don't know. If he sees me here we are both so dead."

"Uhm. Uhh. The fire escape. That's the only way you can get out of here without him seeing you. Unless you wanna hide but who knows how long they'll be here."

I went as fast as I could to the window stepping one foot out getting ready to use the fire escape to escape from my father finding me there. I smiled at him, kissed him and said, "I had fun, even if he almost caught us," I said laughing quietly and spoke again with another smile on my face, "See you later?"

"Of course."

"I'll be at Hanna's. Call me when he leaves?"

He nodded looking out his window watching me climb down and land with my feet on the ground.

_Well, I hope Hanna doesn't mind me coming back and actually stay the night tonight. And I can only hope I'm not interrupting something when I get there._

Laughing I went to my car driving back to Hanna's for the night. I thought about calling her but then I thought that it might be better to just show up. Okay, so I wanted her to be shocked to see me if I was interrupting something. And if I was, I'm sure I'll get the details in the morning.

_A/N: Ohh and I got the idea of Byron showing up at Ezra's while Aria was there from a friend! :) it was a great idea so I just had to use it! lol so thanks Lori! 3_


	11. Sharing Secrets

_Authors Note: So this chapter might be a little hard to follow so if you have questions you can just message me. But this chapter is Hanna leaving the guest room from Ch. 9 and once she gets in her room Aria shows up after leaving Ezra's because of her dad. Aria is at the house when Caleb goes into Hanna's room. Then it goes to the end of Chapter 9 as Hanna wakes up the next morning after her night with Caleb and goes on from there._

_So I hope this description makes the chapter a little easier to follow once you read it. But I'm sorry for the jumping around. It was just the only way it fit with my other chapters. But I think it'll turn out pretty cool as long as it makes since lol_

_So I can finally present to you… Chapter 11. lol Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter Eleven: Sharing Secrets.**

**Previously…**

**Walking into my room and laying in my bed I started thinking.**

_**What the hell is his problem? I mean, it's not like he doesn't remember what happened. But what if he changed his mind about everything. About us. I won't be able to handle that.**_

I was in the middle of my thoughts when my cell started ringing. My caller ID said Aria.

_Why would she be calling? She's supposed to be at Ezra's for the night._

"Hello? Aria, I thought you were at Ezra's?", I asked whispering his name in the phone.

"You called him Ezra," she said with excitement in her voice, but she kept talking, "Come to your front door."

And with that she hung up. I was so confused but I got up and did what I was told. I walked downstairs and opened my front door. Shocked to see Aria standing there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to spend the night with Fitz?", I asked smiling.

She just rolled her eyes at me smiling while she spoke again, "I was. But it's a long story. I'll tell you first thing in the morning. Am I interrupting something?"

"Can you please get rid of your smirk," I said laughing. "No, you're not. I think he's mad at me but I don't know why. I'll tell you in the morning if anything changes."

"You've got yourself a deal."

We were both laughing for a few seconds before she spoke again, "Well, since Caleb's in the guest room and who knows if he'll stay there, I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Mom's not here. I know it might be a little weird but just sleep in there. It's better than the couch."

We walked upstairs as Aria went into my mom's room and I went back into my room.

**Then my door cracked open so I looked up at it to see Caleb standing there as I spoke with anger in my voice, "What Caleb?"**

**"Did you mean it? When you said you loved me too?"**

**"That depends. I don't mean it if you don't."**

**When he started walking toward me I sat up kinda fast. I wasn't sure what he was thinking or what was gonna happen next. Until he kissed me. And then the next thing I knew I was being pushed back onto my bed with Caleb on top of me as we kissed.**

**Then he whispered, "I love you Hanna."**

**I smiled into the kiss and whispered back, "I love you too."**

Sometime during the night I texted Aria telling her she can sleep in the guest room. Since Caleb was staying in my room for the night. I just didn't tell her that much yet.

**The next morning I woke up in Caleb's arms. Once I got out of his grasp, I searched my floor for my clothes, getting dressed while trying not to wake him.**

_**Last night was perfect.**_

I was smiling as I slowly and quietly walked out of my room. I went to the door of the guest bedroom opening it to see if Aria was awake. I smiled at her as she spoke.

"Morning."

"Hey. I was hoping you'd be awake. So, what happened last night?" I asked walking toward the bed and sitting down.

"Oh my god. So I get to Ezra's and we were eating when there's a knock at the door. He goes to open it and it's a group of teachers from Hollis."

"Wait, why is that so crazy? He works at Hollis Aria, it makes since for the teachers to come and…" she didn't let me finish my sentence before speaking again.

"Han, my dad works at Hollis."

"Oh my god your dad was there? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm so serious. I thought we were busted. I had to go out the fire escape so he wouldn't catch us. So that's why I had to really come and stay here last night. If I had gone home then Mike would have asked a bunch of question and it just seemed easier to avoid that situation," she said kinda laughing. She waited a few minutes before speaking again, "So what about you and Caleb? Is he mad at you?"

"No. He was just acting kinda weird but it's all good now," I said smiling.

"That's all I get?"

"Last night was… I just really like him okay," I said smiling.

She smiled at me and spoke again, "So are you guys back together? What happened? Details please."

"There's really nothing to tell."

"Yes there is Han. You have that look on your face. I'm guessing you guys got another opportunity," she said with a huge smile on her face as she started laughing.

I started to blush and she spoke again, "God Hanna, you're blushing."

"Shut up," I said laughing.

"So after last night I would hope that you guys were back together."

"Yeah. I think we are." I smiled at her again as we were both silent for a few minutes. Then I spoke again, "Well, we better go downstairs I guess."

"Yeah but do you want to see if he's awake now?"

"Okay, can you stop smiling at me like that please?" I said laughing. "Fine, I'll go see if he's awake. We'll see you downstairs."

Aria nodded at me as she slowly walked downstairs while I went back to my room. As I opened the door I saw Caleb. He was standing right in front of me as the door opened.

"Hey. You're up," I said smiling at him.

"Yeah. So are you," he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

I kissed him back and it was about 3 minutes later when I finally spoke again, "Uhh, Aria's downstairs. She came and stayed last night. I don't think everyone will come back over today but we might go to Spencer's. You don't have to be there this time if you don't want to. It's just a big headache."

"I'm not gonna leave you to go alone. But for now let's go down stairs."

"She knows. About us I mean. Just so you know."

"I could've guessed you'd tell her. She is one of your best friends."

"So you're okay with them knowing?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'd probably tell them myself if you didn't," he said laughing.

I just shook my head and laughed speaking again, "In other words, let's tell the world," I said laughing at him.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that," he said coming behind me and kissing me on the neck.

I smiled, kinda pulling away as I spoke again, "We have to go downstairs. Aria's waiting."

"Your wish is my command princess."

I rolled my eyes at him pushing past him to get to my bedroom door to go downstairs. When we got down there Aria was just sitting at the table in the kitchen. I smiled at Aria as she spoke first.

"So Spenc called me. She thinks we should all meet at her house for another Ianvention," she said with a laugh.

"What is there left to talk about? I'm seriously out of ideas of what to do."

"I don't know. I guess we just have to find a way to get info from Jenna. How we're gonna do that though is beyond me."

"That's just it, we aren't gonna get anything from Jenna. We already talked to her and I'm surprised she told us anything."

"Good point."

"Well, what about Garrett? We have to figure out how to get proof for the police so he'll stop tailing Spenc and so we finally can have someone on our side."

"Yeah. But I don't know how easy that will be."

"It won't be easy at all Aria but it's our only option. And since none of our parents believe us we're screwed."

"Yep."

Aria and I finally stopped talking as we sat in silence for a few minutes. Then all of a sudden Caleb spoke for the first time to both of us.

"I still think you should have told someone when all this started."

Aria and I looked at each other before I spoke to him, "Caleb, we already talked about this. Telling someone wouldn't have done anyone any good. No one would have believed us and we had no proof except the texts. And the texts really don't prove anything. We're just more screwed now."

He was not letting this go as he spoke again, "You think? Hanna, he could have killed Spencer in the church and if you guys had said something in the beginning you might have been able to stop things from getting that far. He could have killed any of you."

"So what, are you saying it's our fault Spencer almost died?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying, it you guys had said something it wouldn't have gotten this out of hand."

"Yeah, which is you saying it's our fault. Even if we had said something, Ian would have found out and then really tried to kill her. But he would have been so much more pissed and he really would have killed her. He would have killed all of us. And it's not like the police have ever been on our side anyways."

"Hanna, I was not saying that you…"

"Caleb, just stop okay. You don't even know the half of it alright. The police are the last people that believe anything we say. And then our parents come at a very close second. And honestly, sometimes I wonder if it would have made everything easier if Ian had killed us. Then this nightmare would all just be over."

"Hanna, don't say that. You don't…"

"Forget it okay Caleb. Just leave me alone. And Aria, tell Spenc I'm sorry I can't make it tonight. I just really need to be alone."

Aria looked at me with wide eyes as I spoke about wishing Ian had just killed us.

_I think it shocked her more than I thought it would, hearing me say something like that. But I think it's because we all have been trying so hard to protect ourselves from Ian and then I just flat out said, why didn't he kill us? But it's how I feel and I hope none of the girls take it the wrong way. I would never want anything to happen to them and I hope they knew that._

I felt tears coming so I turned quickly and went up the stairs to my room leaving Aria and Caleb confused and alone in the kitchen.

_***** Not in Hanna's POV, just a narration of Caleb and Aria in the kitchen.*****_

Aria spoke first, "Wow. I… I never thought I'd hear her say something like that."

"You know she didn't mean it. She's just…"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I get it; it would be easier if he had killed us. And I know she didn't mean it the way it might have sounded; I know she doesn't want anything to happen to us. I just never expected to hear someone say it."

They stood in silence for a few minutes when Arias phone started ringing, "Uh its Spencer."

She put the phone to her ear and said hello.

"Hey Aria. You and Han on your way yet?"

"Uhm… no. Hans really not in the mood for another… she's just gonna skip this one."

"Okay, but we'll still see you soon right?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way now."

"Okay, see you in a few."

"Bye."

Aria turned and looked at Caleb before speaking, "Well, I better go. If anything changes with her will you have her call me?"

"Of course. I'm sure she'll be fine though. I'll be here to keep an eye on her but I have a feeling she'll be in her room until her mom comes home now."

"Yeah. Well, just keep us posted okay?"

"Yeah."

Aria said "Thanks," and with that she was out the door on her way to Spencer's.

Caleb sighed and slowly walked up the stairs standing outside of Hanna's door.

**Hanna's POV**

I was sitting on my bed when I heard a light knock on my door and Caleb's voice, "Hanna. Please talk to me?"

"No, go away."

"What are you gonna do, stay up here until your mom comes home?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. She should be back tomorrow."

"So you're just gonna stay in your room for 24 hours? Alone."

"Yep. I've done fine by myself for years. I think I can handle a night."

"Really? Cause the last time I checked you've needed me by you these past two nights. And I'm pretty sure your exact words were, I don't wanna be alone."

"Shut up okay. Sorry for worrying about the fact that I have a creep killer stalker. I'll try to let him kill me if the chance arises."

"Hanna, you know I didn't mean it that way. Just let me in, please?"

"No. Go away."

"Nope. I'm sitting out here until you open the door."

"Well, then I guess you're sleeping in the hallway on the floor because I'm not opening this door."

Everything got quiet for a few minutes until I heard the front door close. I whipped my head around looking at my door as I said Caleb's name. He didn't say anything.

"Caleb, seriously this isn't funny."

I waited a minute to see if he'd say something. Until I heard a crash come from the kitchen.

"Caleb. I'm not kidding. This isn't funny."

By now I was screaming from my room but Caleb wasn't saying anything. I slowly got up and opened my door and Caleb wasn't sitting there. So I walked to the steps looking downstairs. Nothing. Then I was downstairs and as I walked to the kitchen I saw broken glass. So now I knew the crash was glass breaking but I still didn't know where Caleb was. I was way more scared then I should be in my own house.

"Caleb, seriously. Where are you?"

I was looking around when the basement door creaked open so I spoke again, "Caleb, I swear if your down there trying to scare me it's working. Stop. This seriously isn't funny."

Then I heard the stairs to the basement creak as I closed my eyes. I was seriously on the verge of tears and I was going to kill Caleb if he was doing this to scare me. A minute later my phone rang making me jump a foot into the air. As I looked at the caller ID it read Caleb. I slowly pushed the answer button putting the phone to my ear. My back was now facing the basement as I stood with the phone at my ear breathing into the phone. I was breathing heavy trying to work through the tears I felt coming when I heard a click as the call ended.

Then I heard a voice from behind me, "Got you out of your room didn't I."

I spun around as fast as I could only to be facing Caleb. Looking him in the eyes I think he knew how terrified and upset I was since he spoke, "Hanna. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, don't touch me. What the hell is wrong with you? I'm trying to work through being stalked and you pull something like this. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

_And now I'm crying. Great. Just great._

I took a step away from him.

"Hanna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you? Let alone in your own house."

"Oh how comforting. Too bad I'm even more scared now then I was before. So thank you."

Then I started walking back to my room when he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. He had his arms around my waist as he pressed his lips to mine. And at first I kissed him back but after a few seconds I was back in reality remembering he had just sent me into permanent shock scaring the shit out of me so I pulled away. But he didn't let go, he was still holding me to him as he rested his forehead on mine and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Especially not like that. And I'm right here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Okay?"

I looked away from him trying to get out of his grasp but he wasn't letting me go.

"Hanna. Look at me."

"No. Let me go."

"Hanna, please. You have to know that I'd never let anyone hurt you."

"Well, you've already hurt me twice so it's really not comforting to hear you wouldn't let anyone else hurt me. Now will you let me go?"

"Hanna stop. I said I was sorry. If you don't think I really am and you don't want me around then why did you let me come back? I thought we were okay now?"

"I guess I tried forgiving you too soon because scaring me after finding out about everything you know now is just cruel," I spoke with venom in my voice still looking away.

"I didn't mean too."

It took me a few seconds to realize that he had ahold of me during our whole conversation and still does. I looked away from him again until he brought his hand to my chin and made me look at him. He slowly leaned toward me as he put his lips on mine for a second time tonight.


	12. Ian Again?

June 20th, 2011

_Author's Note: _

_So I hope you guys liked chapter 11! And what about the premiere? Crazy right? Like seriously, whoever thought Mona and Noel should get together. Wow. I mean, they are like perfect for each other because they are both horrible but still, I was shocked. haha And obviously this season is gonna be amazing. I'm sooo very excited to see what happens in 2mrw's episode! Anyways, here is chapter 12. Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter Twelve: Ian Again?**

**Previously…**

**It took me a few seconds to realize that he had ahold of me during our whole conversation and still does. I looked away from him again until he brought his hand to my chin and made me look at him. He slowly leaned toward me as he put his lips on mine for a second time tonight.**

He said "I'm sorry, And I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," into the kiss as we made our way up the stairs. When we were finally standing outside of my door he reached around me to grab ahold of the doorknob twisting it, still not parting from my lips. My back was to my bed as I sat down on the edge of it and Caleb slowly pushed me into a laying position to where he was on top of me. He broke the kiss long enough to lift his shirt over his head and then brought his lips back to mine. About five minutes later there was a sound coming from my jeans pocket.

_Beep beep beep beep_

I pulled my lips away from Caleb getting ready to reach into my pocket for my phone when he kissed my neck speaking against my skin, "Ignore it."

I laughed as I spoke, "I can't, something could be wrong at Spencer's."

"I'm sure Toby's there," he said still kissing my neck, "They're fine."

I was still reaching for my phone as he kissed me on the lips one more time and rolled off me so I could sit up and answer the text. Reading the screen I saw...

**Spencer Hastings**

S.O.S

I squeezed my eyes shut as I brought my hand to my temple and forehead.

"Han, what's wrong?"

"I don't know but. I uhh… have to go to Spencer's."

"Okay, well I'll go with you. Wait, is everything okay?"

"I don't know."

I climbed off my bed as Caleb put his shirt on and followed me down the stairs, out of my house to my car.

"Here Han, I'll drive. That way if any of them text you again you can answer."

I nodded as I handed him the keys and we went to Spencer's to see what was wrong now. We got to her house walking in as I called her name. Spenc, Aria, Em and Toby all came down the stairs as I spoke, "What happened, what's wrong?" Spencer then walked toward me showing me a message on Melissa's phone.

**Number is blocked**

Melissa, we have to meet. Texting isn't really safe. I love you.

"Oh my god," I said looking up at Spenc.

A/N: Okay, so that was a pretty short chapter but I wanted to get a chapter up before the next new episode 2mrw nit! So I hope you liked it and look for chapter 13 asap. :)


	13. Push Or Pull?

June 25th, 2011

_Authors Note: I haven't been getting many reviews lately and I don't know if it's because people aren't reading like they used to or if people just aren't reviewing. I hope you guys are still reading and without at least a few more reviews I'm not gonna want to keep writing. Just a simple, "good chapter :)" would work for a review. lol thanks! So here's chapter 13. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirteen:** **Push or Pull?**

We were all silent after Spenc showed me Melissa's phone.

_This is completely insane. If Ian really is alive and in contact with Melissa then that means she's helping him hurt her own sister. Her own flesh and blood. We seriously cannot trust anyone. Just each other. Maybe it was a bad idea telling Caleb, Toby and Ezra what's going on. I have to talk to Aria and Spenc about this._

I was deep in thought when Spenc elbowed my arm and spoke, "Han?"

"Huh…"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know Spenc. But I think we need to talk."

Spenc looked at everyone and spoke again, "Okay"

She started walking up the stairs and I was right behind her but I turned and asked Em and Aria to come too.

They looked at Toby and Caleb as they followed me upstairs. I called from upstairs, "We'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, what was that about?," Caleb asked Toby.

"I have no idea but it can't be good," Toby said in a reply.

We were in Spencer's room when she spoke first, "Okay, so what…"

Before she could finish her sentence I spoke next, "With everything going on and all the new info we keep getting. I'm not sure if… how can I say this? I don't think the guys can help us with this."

"You think telling them anymore will just make things worse."

"I just don't think they can help us through this."

For the first time in the conversation Aria spoke, "I've only told Ezra about Jenna. I wouldn't tell him about Ian, besides that what we told the police was true so it won't be hard for me to keep everything else from him."

"And all Toby knows is that we didn't lie to the police and that Melissa is texting Ian. But I don't know if I can keep the info about Ian and Melissa from him. I mean, with him being the first suspect he has a right to know."

"I don't know. I just don't think they can help us. What do you think Em?," asking what she thought of everything. She hadn't said a word since we all came up to talk.

"I think I can't make the decision for any of you. It just depends on whether you trust them enough to tell them everything. I don't think telling them can make things worse."

"Em, it's not about trusting them. I know they trust them enough to tell them everything I just don't think it's a…" before I could finish Spenc spoke again.

"Wait, you know we trust them enough. Do you not trust Caleb enough to tell him?"

"I do its just… with everything that happened with him and Jenna, I'm just not completely over it and I just don't think telling the guys everything and letting them try to help us will do any good. They can't really help us with this. Because when it comes down to it, if Ian is alive and Melissa is in touch with him, then he will find us. And think about it Spenc, if Melissa is helping Ian, she's helping him attack you. She's your sister Spenc. That just complicates things more and if that is really what's going on then things are way worse than we could have imagined and…"

Spenc spoke again before I could really hyperventilate, "I get it Han. So are we all in agreement, it's just us four? No one else."

We all nodded as I spoke again, "We're all in this together remember?"

"Yeah," Aria said smiling.

We were quiet for about a minute when Em spoke again, "Well, we better get down stairs and get Toby and Caleb outta here. Don't you guys think?"

"Yep," Spenc and I said as we all walked out of Spencer's room back down to the kitchen where Toby and Caleb where.

Spenc walked down the stairs over to Toby, "I'll call you tomorrow okay Toby?," she said smiling as she walked him to the door. He was squinting as he replied with an okay and slowly left.

"Caleb, you can go home too. I'll have one of the girls bring me home later," as I handed him my car keys, kissed him goodbye and pushed him out the door.

Once they were both gone Spenc took the lead on the next conversation, "Okay so, would it be too farfetched to think that maybe Ian is just hiding out until Melissa has the baby? Then maybe they'll move away?"

We were all silent until Spenc mentally answered her question and spoke again, "Who am I kidding, of course that's not what they're planning. But none of it makes since, if she is helping him besides the facts that she loves him, he's her husband and her baby's father, what else could it be?"

Aria answered her after a few minutes of silence, "I don't know Spenc. And I don't think we're gonna know until we know who exactly killed Alison. And we may never get the answer to that question."

_This is way more insane that it originally seemed. We are never gonna stop getting stalked by A or Ian. So it's totally pointless to try to figure everything out._

When my thoughts ended I spoke again, "Guys, I don't even know why we're trying to figure all this out. We aren't gonna know anything. A is never gonna stop stalking us and if Ian really is alive then he's not gonna stop either. We should just live our lives and stop thinking so much about this." I waited to see if any of them would say anything. They all nodded as I spoke again, "Can one of you take me home?"

"Aria, why don't you take them both home? There's no point in me going and you just having to bring me home," Spenc said.

Aria answered her, "Okay. Call us if you need anything Spenc. Okay?"

"Of course. Bye," she said as we walked out to Aria's car.

Once Aria dropped me off at home I walked in and didn't see anyone. Mom's car wasn't in the driveway so she was still at work but Caleb should be here.

"Caleb, you upstairs?" I didn't hear anything so I put my purse down and walked up the stairs. I looked in the quest room and it was empty so as I walked to my room I heard water. I smiled and slowly walked into the bathroom.

"You know, if mom still didn't know you were staying here this might turn out bad like last time," I said laughing.

He opened the curtain just enough so he could see me. He just shook his head smiling as he spoke, "Since there was nothing to do I just decided to shower. You got back from Spencer's pretty fast."

"Yeah. We just really didn't want to deal with the headache anymore for the night."

"Ohh okay. Well, I'm almost done. I'll be out in a second."

"Okay." I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. There really wasn't anything to do so I just laid on my stomach patiently waiting for Caleb to get out of the shower. My head was facing the headboard while my feet where swinging in the air as I heard my door slowly open. I turned my head from my magazine to look at Caleb.

I just smiled at him as he moved to sit on the edge of my bed. I turned around to sit up sitting Indian style as I spoke to him, "I'm bored."

"Wow, Hanna Marin bored reading a fashion magazine. Who knew that was possible," he said with a laugh.

"Shut up," I said pushing on his arm as I laughed too. "So besides making fun of me, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, if fashion can't keep your interest then I don't think I can," he said laughing again.

"Whatever," I said smiling and standing up. I picked my magazine off my bed and placed it on my dresser before opening drawers to find something to sleep in for the night. Once I got them I laid them on my bed and went to the closet where the towels where. Caleb followed me in confusion until he saw me pick up the towels.

"So you're gonna shower and leave me to be bored for 2 hours?" he said laughing again.

"I won't take that long. Give me 30 minutes. You can survive alone for a half hour."

"Fine princess but I'm timing you, 30 minutes starting now."

"Okay, that's so not fair. I'm not even in the bathroom yet."

"Times ticking princess, you better hurry up." This time he was laughing even more as I shook my head at him, quickly grabbed my clothes from my room and went in the bathroom to shower.

25 minutes later I opened my door to see Caleb laying on his back on my bed looking at the picture of Ali, Em, Aria, Spenc and I that was in a frame on my dresser. It was the same picture we all had. The really only picture we all wanted to look at that had Ali in it. It reminded us that even though she could be mean she still loved us. And we still loved her.

I sighed as I walked over to my dresser picking up the frame and holding it to my chest. Caleb looked up at me for a second and then looked at the clock.

"Wow, 25 minute shower. And I was expecting you to get back in here in an hour."

"I told you I wouldn't take long," I said losing the grip I had on the picture as I slowly sat it back down.

It was quiet for a second before Caleb spoke, "Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes. Especially when my mom told me all of our parents decided I couldn't be friends with my friends because the therapist said we should have time apart. Ali wouldn't have let that happen. She wasn't always nice but when she was, things were good."

"Do you think that maybe the pictures doing you more harm than good?"

"I don't know," I said shaking my head.

"Maybe you need a new picture in the frame?"

"No one's really in the mood for pictures at the moment. We've got enough problems."

"Give me your phone."

I looked at him funny before he spoke again, "Just give me your phone. You'll get it back calm down," he said laughing.

I handed him my phone watching him mess with it for a few seconds when he stepped toward me speaking again, "Here."

"Here what?," I asked looking at him weird.

"Come here."

I scrunched my nose as I slowly walked over to him.

"I don't bite Hanna, jeez," he said laughing again.

I wasn't really paying attention but I heard him whisper, "Not unless you want me too."

I gave him a suspicion look as he smiled. I started slowly backing up away from him.

"Seriously Han," he kept laughing as he finished his sentence, "Get over here and take this damn picture."  
>"No offence but I really don't wanna replaced the picture of my friends with a picture of you," I said smiling at him.<p>

"Ohh very funny. No, not take a picture of me, of us. Now get over here," he said as he reached out for my arm and pulled me toward him handing me my phone. "Now take the picture before I change my mind."

I took my phone from him holding it up in the air before talking, "This is dumb. Pictures never turn out good this way."

"Hanna, just take the picture. We'll take it again if you don't think you look perfect enough."

I gave him a death stare as he spoke again, "Okay, I didn't mean it that way. Just take the picture."

"Okay fine. 1, 2,3…" I said as I pushed the camera button on my phone to snap the shot.

Just as I clicked it and my phone made the sound it does right before it captures the shot, Caleb pulled me into him and pressed his lips on mine. I kissed him back as my phone took the picture and then pulled my phone down to my side. It wasn't until about 5 minutes later when he pulled away from me and spoke, "Check the picture."

I blinked a bunch of times and looked at the screen of my phone, going to my pictures and clicking on the picture that I just took of us. I showed him the screen and a few seconds later he spoke, "See, now you have a new picture for your frame. Give me your phone again."

I handed him my phone and watched him mess with it for a second time for a few seconds. Then he started walking downstairs with my laptop in his hand. I followed behind him confused as to what he was doing and on our way downstairs his phone went off.

"Who is that?," I asked still very confused to what was going on.

"You," he said smiling at me.

"What?," I asked looking at him weird.

He showed me the screen of his phone that said 'Hanna'. He opened the message and showed me the screen again. And sure enough, the picture of us that I had just taken on my phone was staring at me from his phone.

_Wow, he sent the picture to his phone._

I smiled at him looking away while he went to the printer, hooked it up to my laptop and plugged my phone into my laptop. The next thing I knew the picture I had just taken, and just saw on his phone was printed out. He picked it up and walked back upstairs with me on his tail again. He stood in front of my dresser and handed me the copy of the picture. I looked at the picture of me and my best friends sitting in its frame on my dresser. I picked it up slowly and took the picture out. I replaced it with the picture of Caleb and I and sat it back on my dresser sighing.

"You can take it out when you get a new picture of you with Spencer, Aria and Emily if you want. You don't have to keep it in there."


	14. Cabin Party!

June 30th, 2011

**Chapter Fourteen: Cabin Party!**

He was looking at me weird so I began to think that he thought my sigh was because of the picture of us.

"No, it's not that. It's just… I never thought I'd take that picture out, the one with Ali. It's like I'm finally admitting that she's gone."

"Hanna, just because you took her picture out doesn't mean you're gonna forget about her."

"No, I know it's just…" before I could finish my sentence I heard my phone go off.

I made a funny face as I picked up my phone reading the screen. Caleb noticed and spoke.

"What? Who is it?"

"Mona."

He took my phone and opened the text. After reading it to himself, he told me what it said, "She wants to know if you're going to Noels cabin party tonight."

I rolled my eyes and took my phone from him getting ready to reply when he spoke again.

"Let's go. Call spencer and see if her, toby, Emily and aria wanna go."

I whipped my head looking at him and said, "What?"

"Let's go."

"Why? Noels cabin party is pointless. And he already had one this year. And it wasn't that great."

"Was it not great before or after you crashed Sean's car?" he asked me smiling.

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"Hanna. This is Rosewood. How would I not know about it?" he said laughing.

"Well, it's not a great story. He pissed me off. I crashed his car. The end."

He was still laughing as he spoke again, "Come on, call Spencer. I'm sure they'll all wanna come and have a night off from the craziness."

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to get pissed and crash his car again."

"Ha, very funny. Sarcasm is one of your best traits. But if you really need to crash a car, you'll have yours. Now call Spencer."

"Caleb, this is seriously a bad idea. Noel's cabin party is like the worst, all it's for it to drink. I can drink at home. And if I go, I'll have to dodge Mona and Noel all night. Not really my idea of fun."

"Well, since Mona doesn't like me and your friends don't seem to like her, I think you'll be safe for a few hours," he said smiling again as he reached for my phone.

"Fine, I'll call her," I said dialing Spencer's number.

"Hey Han."

"Hey Spenc. So I got a text from Mona telling me that Noel's having another cabin party tonight and Caleb told me to call and see if you guys wanted to go. Finally have a night off."

"Uhh, let me see if Toby wants to go and I'll call you back. Did you text Em or Aria?"

"Not yet but it will."

"Alright. I'll call you in a minute."

"Kay bye."

As I hung up from talking to Spenc I sent a text to Em and Aria asking if they wanted to go. They both texted back saying sure and that they'd meet us at my house. Spenc called back and said Toby said he'd come and I told her the girls were gonna meet me at my house so Spenc said her and Toby would be here soon too.

I turned to Caleb and spoke, "There, we're going to the damn cabin party."

"Ohh well you seem so excited," he said laughing, "You'll survive princess."

"What if I don't?," I asked being a smartass.

"You will. Promise."

We quietly waiting for Spenc, Toby, Em and Aria to get to the house and once they did we all headed to the party. Caleb and I were in my car and Em and Aria went with Spenc and Toby in Spencer's car.

We all met up when we got there and I started looking around. Once I zoned my eyesight on the alcohol I went to get a drink with Em following me. I didn't notice she was until I heard her talk.

"After everything you shouldn't go anywhere by yourself," she said smiling.

"I know Em," I said laughing, "But I need a drink."

After I said that my phone went off and Em and I looked at each other hoping it wasn't A. I was relieved when I saw the name on the screen, it read Mom.

I opened the text and it said, 'Hanna. Your father is here to talk about everything going on. Where are you.'

'I went to Noel's party with Caleb, Toby and the girls. I'll be home later'

'Well, if you can't talk to him tonight you can go to lunch with him tomorrow'

'Mom, I'm really not in the mood to get a lecture from dad. You go to lunch with him and talk about what you're going to do with me'

'We'll talk when you get home if it's not too late'

'Fine'

Once I was don't texting mom I told Em it was just her, got myself and drink and was about to start walking back to everyone when I saw Mona from the corner of my eye take a small step in my direction. I glared at her and grabbed Em's arm pulling her toward everyone.

"Damn Han. You about pulled my arm off."

"Sorry Em. I had to get away from Mona. You didn't want to be standing there alone and her talk to you did you?," I said laughing.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," she said laughing too.

We spend the hours that we were at the party laughing and talking. A few times I caught Spenc and Toby sneak away for 10 minutes there, 15 minutes here. I could only guess they got away to make out and there were a few times Caleb dragged me away for a few quick make out sessions as well.

2 hours had gone by and everything was kind of a big blur. I couldn't remember how many drinks I had but it had to have been one too many. I could only remember seeing Spenc, Aria, Em and Toby, our lingering laughs, stumbling and tripping plenty of times, drinking and the few alone moments I had with Caleb. And the one thing I wanted to forget; seeing Mona and Noel everywhere I turned. The sound of Caleb's voice slowly snapped me pout of my trance.

"Han. You okay? I think you've had a little too much to drink."

"I'm fiiiineee," I slurred.

"Yeah," he said laughing, "You're totally coherent. I'm surprised Spencer hasn't killed you for drinking this much. I think the party's over Han."

"Nooooo iiiitss nooottttt," I said slurring my words again.

"Okay, let me rephrase, its over for us. Come on, let me get you home."

"Noooo, I du wanna gooo. I du wanna deal with my dad. Pweeease?," I said smiling.

"Hanna, I can't tell if you're so drunk that you really are stupid or if you're just acting," he said laughing again, "But either way, party's over for you. You can't talk to your dad like this anyway. I'll take you straight to bed. Give me your keys and your phone."

I dug through my purse pulling out my car keys and my cell phone handing them both to him. He put his arm around my waist supporting my body weight on his as he walked me over to Spencer, Aria, Emily and Toby.

"I'm gonna take her home. Shes had enough fun for one night."

The girls nodded at Caleb and told me goodbye, Spencer kissing me on the forehead. Toby spoke to me even though I could barely understand him, "Don't worry Hanna, I'll get the girls home safe. You just worry about getting home and sobering up. Hope you don't have too bad of a hangover."

I was kinda out of it but I saw Spencers arm move quickly hitting his arm and then she spoke, "Get some rest Han. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

I just nodded my head because I honestly didn't understand her. Caleb said he'd tell me again when I woke up in the morning, the girls all said goodbye to me again and Caleb walked me to my car.

Caleb helped me in the car and sat down in the driver seat as he put the key in the ignition and pulled my phone out of his pocket. I thought he was going to give it back to me but instead he started messing with it for a minute.

When he handed it to me before driving, I looked through it to see what he did. And I saw a recent message from my mom so I opened it.

'Okay. Thanks Caleb.'

_What did he tell her?_

I clicked clear and went to the message he sent her first and read it to myself.

'It's Caleb. I'm driving Hanna home now. She had a little too much to drink.'

_Really Caleb? Thanks a lot for telling mom I got drunk._

I whipped my head around to look at Caleb and glared at him.

"Let me guess, you saw the text to your mom. Did you just want to stumble in the house," he said with a slight laugh.

I rolled my eyes at him as I laid my head on the headrest and closed my eyes. It was quiet for the slightest second before Caleb spoke again, "Don't go to sleep Hanna."

"I didn't hit my head Caleb, I just drank too much. Calm down."

"You still need to stay up until you get home, drink some water and change."

"Who said I was changing? I can barely stand."

I saw him smiling out the corner of his eye as I spoke quickly, "Absolutely not. First of all, the last thing I need is mom knowing you helped me change and second of all, I'm not five. I can change myself."

"You just said you weren't doing it yourself because you can't stand."

"Yeah, I'll just sleep in this," I said referring to my jeans and top.

He just shook his head at me as he kept driving. And out of nowhere I just started laughing.

"What's funny?," he asked looking at me.

"Nothing," I said smiling at him.

"What?"

I waited a minute to respond, "I just think it's funny you think I have to be drunk to let you take my clothes off."

"Apparently you have to be sober," he said smiling at me.

"Well yeah, what kinda girl do you think I am?"

"I think more of yourself than you do."

I swallowed, looked down and whispered, "You're not the only one."

I could tell he felt sorry for me and that I should have said that but I did and now I have to deal with the fallout.

"Hanna."

"Don't okay, just get me home please."

I dialed Spencer's number.

"Hey Spenc. You guys leave the party?"

"Yeah. It was pretty boring. You guys get home yet?"

"Not yet. Soon though."

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow okay Han?"

"Yeah. Bye," I said hanging up and putting my phone in my purse.

The rest of the ride home was quiet. I really didn't want to talk to Caleb right now. I was just too drunk, my head hurts and I just feel like shit. I just want to go home and go to sleep. When he finally pulled into the driveway, it had felt like we had been driving around for ages. I opened the door and stepped out but as I stood up I lost my balance and fell.

"Hanna," Caleb almost yelled, getting out of the driver seat and coming around the car to help me off the ground, "Maybe you had more to drink than I thought."

"I'm fine," I said trying to keep my balance so I didn't have to completely lean on him.

"Stop fighting it Hanna and just let me help you inside. Once you get in your room I'll leave you alone."

"How about the second I get in the door?"

"Yeah right. You couldn't make it up the stairs alone if someone paid you in clothes. Come on."

"That's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny."

I rolled my eyes at him as he held onto me tighter as we made our way to the front door. When we walked in I could see mom sitting in the kitchen. She must have just got have just gotten home from her business trip. And sure, she was a blur but I could still tell it was her.

"I'm gonna help her upstairs," Caleb said looking at my mom.

"Thank you Caleb. We'll talk in the morning Hanna."

Once we were in my room I sat down on the side of my bed reaching to take my shoes off when I saw Caleb kneel down in front of me and speak, "Here," as he lifted my foot from the ground and pulled off my right boot. He took my other boot off my left foot and stood up sitting both boots in front of my closet.

I scooted up on the bed and laid on my back taking a big breath and exhaling. It was quiet for a few minutes before Caleb spoke again, "I'll get you some water and aspirin. Since the last drink you had was about an hour ago, you should be okay to take something."

A few minutes later Caleb came up with 2 pills and a glass of water in his hand. I took them from him and washed the pills down with a few drinks of water.

"You should probably finish the glass," he said smiling at me.

I stared at him with icy eyes, then rolled them as I drank the rest of the water as he spoke again, "Well princess, I'm gonna go get some sleep. You should too."

I was half asleep but what he said registered in my head and I spoke quickly before he walked out my door, "Stay with me please?"

"Han, I don't know if…"

"Please?," I asked begging, I didn't want to be alone. Even though I was slowly getting over everything with Ian and A, I still felt safer in his arms.

He sighed and climbed into bed beside me as he spoke to me again, "You better hope your mom doesn't catch us Hanna."

"She'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

I snuggled up closer to him, resting my head against his chest and finally fell asleep.

_A/N: The next chapter will start with the morning they wake up! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep an eye out for chapter 15! And keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!_


	15. The Hangover

July 4th, 2011

_Author's Note:_

_I kinda had a difficult time getting this chapter started but I hope you guys like it anyways. lol :) but I think it turned out pretty good! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Fifteen: The Hangover.**

I woke up the next morning with a headache. Also known as a hangover. Upon opening my eyes I tried to move but I couldn't. Something had a grip around my waist. I rolled around and was face to face with Caleb.

_Ugh, this damn headache. Okay, so there are only two good things about this morning, I don't feel like I have to puke and I'm waking up next to Caleb._

I smiled. I couldn't resist slowly leaning in and lightly kissing him on the lips. When that didn't wake him I thought of something that I was sure would. I kissed him again. But this time I slipped my tongue into his mouth. After a few seconds his eyes popped opened and as he realized what was going on he kissed me back pulling my body toward his.

He ending up on top of me as we kissed until he finally pulled away as he spoke with a smile on his face, "Gotta love waking up like that."

"Morning," I said smiling back at him.

"Good morning."

I got out of bed, changed from the clothes I wore to the party into sweats and a t-shirt; then went downstairs to get a glass of water and some aspirin. We were sitting in the kitchen when I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Morning mom."

"Good morning Hanna. Any coffee made?"

"No, we just came down. I was just about to start a pot."

"So how was the party?"

"It was kinda boring."

"Well Hanna, I hope you didn't crash a car again because you drank a little too much."

"No mom, I didn't," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hangover?"

"It's not as bad as I expected."

"Good. Then you can go to lunch with your father."

"Mom, that's a bad idea. And besides, if I go to lunch with dad what are you and Caleb gonna do, hang out around the house?"

"Fine. We'll all go to dinner."

"WHAT? NO," I said pretty much screaming as I continued, "Absolutely not mom. That idea is worse than the first."

She turned to walk upstairs calling after me, "Make sure you two are ready before 7. I'll call your father."

"Great. Dinner with my dad and his nightmares," I said looking at Caleb and shaking my head.

"Nightmares?," he asked laughing.

"My dad's new fiancée and soon-to-be stepdaughter. They're horrible. They're happy all the time and it's annoying."

"Yeah well, I don't think they'll be your biggest problem."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, meeting the boyfriend is never a father's favorite moment."

"Shit. Could this dinner get any worse before it starts?"

"Probably," Caleb said and then looked at the clock. I followed his gazed looking at the time.

_It's not even noon yet which means I have like 6 hours to get rid of this damn headache and hangover. AND get ready before the family dinner from hell. Perfect._

It was about an hour later when mom came down the stairs to Caleb and me on the couch watching a movie.

"Hanna, I talked to your father. They're gonna meet us at the grille at 7. I'm gonna go check on a few things at the office and then wander around a few stores. I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay mom. We'll be here. Hey, you wanna get me a new pair of shoes?," I asked with a wide smile on my face.

She laughed a little at me, "Maybe next time. See you two in a few hours."

"Bye mom," I said and with that she was on her way to the bank. Once the front door shut I turned to Caleb, "This movie is really boring."

"Maybe you should start getting ready. Who knows how long it will take you," he said with a slight laugh.

"Very funny but I have a better idea," I said smiling at him.

"Hanna, what are you up too?"

I kept smiling at him as I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. Whispering in his ear I said, "We're all alone in the house, for at least two hours."

We were probably a little too eager walking up the stairs, slamming into walls and discarding our clothes in a trail all the way from the couch to my bedroom without our lips separating.

I was lying on my back an hour later as I turned my head to face Caleb. He was just smiling at me. Smiling back I kissed him, sat up wrapping my sheet around me as I stood up and took my clothes into my bathroom to change. When I came out of the bathroom and walked in my room Caleb was sitting on the edge of my bed slipping his pants on.

"We should definitely do that again sometime soon," he said standing up as he stepped toward me pulling me in for a kiss. I smiled into the kiss as I pulled away walking out of my room down the stairs.

Once we got to the bottom of the stairs, I started laughing looking around the house. We pasted my shirt on one of the steps, Caleb's shirt was thrown on the floor in front of the door and his jacket was thrown over the back of the couch. I was totally shocked something wasn't broken. Then again, if something had gotten broken, mom would be pissed and probably know something was up.

I was still laughing when I spoke, "Wow."

"We've got less than an hour to clean up so your mom doesn't suspect something."

"It's not gonna take that long, it's just two shirts and a jacket," I said laughing.

He rolled his eyes at me, laughing with me. He walked over to the door picking up his shirt and went to get his jacket as I walked back up a few steps to get my shirt. After we put our clothes away we went back downstairs so I could stop the movie we were watching. We sat around for about an hour and we were sitting on the couch when the front door opened. Mom was back with a few bags.

"What'd you get mom?"

"Just the normal. And no I didn't get you shoes," she said laughing.

"What, I don't deserve a present?," I said smiling.

"Maybe after dinner."

"Yeah seriously. Mom, can we talk in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Sure."

I smiled at her turning to look at Caleb, "I'll be back in a minute."

He nodded as I walked with mom in the kitchen about to have the conversation we both knew was coming.

I spoke just loud enough so she could hear but so Caleb couldn't make out what I was saying. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Mom. How do you really think tonight's gonna go?"

"It's just dinner Hanna."

"Mom seriously. It's bad enough we have to suffer through the dinner from hell with dad and his nightmare new family but you don't see the bigger problem here?"

"What bigger problem Hanna?"

"Mom, seriously. What do you think dad will say about Caleb?"

"Hanna, don't worry about it."

"But I am worried about it. How can you tell me not to be?"

"Because Hanna."

"Because why? I mean if…"

"Hanna, because you're thinking too much about it and it's not a big deal."

"Uhh, it kinda is. Caleb meeting dad is huge. I mean, it's not like weather he likes him or not will change anything but I'm still nervous."

"Don't be. I'm sure your father will like him. And if not, he's out numbered two to one anyway," she said winking at me. I laughed shaking my head as she spoke again, "I'm gonna go get ready. You two should too. It'll be 7 before you know it."

I nodded my head as she went upstairs and I walked back into the living room where Caleb was. I rubbed my temples as I sat down on the couch beside Caleb. I leaned against his chest as he put his arms around me holding onto me and kissed my temple. Then his breath ticked my ear as his whispered into it, "Dinner will be fine."

"Yeah I hope so," I said sighing. We just sat there in silence for about 20 minutes before I spoke again, "Well, I better go find something to wear. You coming?"

"Of course princess."

We walked upstairs and we were right outside my door when mom spoke, "Hanna."

"Mom, he's picking out my dress for tonight. Calm down okay," I said laughing.

She spoke again, "Wow, you're actually letting someone help you pick out an outfit," I heard a quiet laugh come from her room as I shook my head opening my door and walked to my closet. Caleb sat on my bed as I looked for a few minutes at my choices for the evening. I first pulled out a black dress and showed it to him.

"This one?"

He looked at the dress and spoke, "Nope, not sexy enough. What else?"

"Caleb." I said laughing. "Seriously, I don't think a sexy dress is a good idea. I mean seriously, it's a family dinner."

"So. I'm sticking by my statement. It's not sexy enough, pick something else," he said smirking at me.

"Why am I letting you pick my dress? I should have seen this coming. You're gonna pick the sluttiest dress I have."

"Just don't tell your dad I told you to wear it," he said winking at me, "And it's not like you have to tell him I'd rather see you out of it."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him before speaking, "Oh yeah. Good plan. I'm glad you have the night figured out," I said laughing.

I had showed Caleb like a million dresses it seemed like and he said no to every single one. I was getting really frustrated because I needed to pick a dress so I could actually get dressed. After like 20 minutes of showing his dresses, he finally stood up and walked over to my closet beside me. He looked at my clothes for a few minutes before pulling a dress out and smiling.

"This one," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Put it on princess," he said smiled at me again as he pushed me toward my bathroom door with the dress in hand.

I rolled my eyes looking at the dress he picked for me to wear. It was a gorgeous, bold red color and probably one of the shortest dresses in my closet. I laughed thinking about it; he would pick this dress. It was a V neck so it definitely showed cleavage and it had a black lace fabric band around the waist about 3 inches thick that happened to emphasize my bust even more. The straps covering my shoulders were about 2 inches thick.

Before applying my make up or putting my heels on, I walked out of the bathroom speaking to Caleb, "There. Happy?"

"Very," he said biting his lip for a few seconds, "But I have a feeling you'd look even better out of it."

Thank god he said that last part quietly because if mom had heard she would have hurt us both.

"Wow," I said laughing. "Well, sorry to ruin your night but you can't stare at me all night, especially like that. And I have to finish getting ready and you have to start."

"Han, I really don't have much to choose from."

"Ugh. Well, please tell me you have at least one pair of jeans without holes?"

"Doubtful."

"Damn you Caleb Rivers," I said laughing, "Hold on."

I got my phone and called Spenc, "Hey Spenc, I have a favor to ask."

"What's up Han," she said laughing.

"Okay, please tell me you love me enough to see if Caleb can borrow some of Toby's clothes? Kinda weird, I know but we're going to dinner with mom, my dad and his fiancée and step daughter and Caleb…" I think I sounded freaked and was talking way too fast because Spencer interrupted me midsentence.

"Han, calm down," she said laughing, "Of course, let me call him. I'll have him bring some stuff to my house. See you in a few?"

"Yep. Thank you!"

"Of course."

After getting off the phone Caleb spoke, "Really? And you might wanna get outta that dress to go to Spencer's."

"Yes really. And why, I'm sure no one will complain seeing me in it," I said laughing and winking at him.

"Oh I'm sure they won't."

I then changed out of the dress into sweats and a t-shirt and I yelled to mom as we walked down the stairs, "Mom, we're going to Spencer's so Caleb can borrow some clothes from Toby for dinner. Be back soon."

Once we got to Spencer's her and Toby were waiting for us and Spenc spoke to me, "Wow Han. Love the outfit, you wearing that to dinner?" she asked laughing.

"Haha Spenc, very funny. No, I'm wearing a dress but I thought this would be better to wear here."

"What dress did you decided on?," she asked smiling.

"Okay, for your information, Caleb picked my dress out and…"

Before I could finish talking she spoke again, "In other words, it's not an appropriate dress?" she said laughing again.

"Yeah kinda," I laughed with her, "And I thought you'd appreciate me wearing this instead of the dress with Toby over and all." I smiled at her after my sarcastic comment and she surprised me with her next comeback.

"Well Han, I do appreciate it. I mean seriously, it would be pointless standing next to you in that dress. It would be like a suicide mission."

"Oh shut up Spenc. You're gorgeous and you know it. Toby doesn't notice anyone but you. And I look hideous in sweats plus you know I'd never go anywhere but someone's house in them. So I think you're always safe," I said laughing.

She shook her head and smiled at me, "I don't know about always safe. But I can tell you what's not safe, if you were to wear that dress to school. I'm pretty sure no guy at school would be focused in any class… except maybe Sex Ed."

"Spencer, oh my god." I said blushing and laughing. It was about a minute later when I spoke again, "You act like you couldn't turn heads in a dress like that. Trust me, you can. Come on."

"Come on what? Don't get any ideas Hanna."

"Caleb, we'll dress you in a minute. Spencer, I'm picking a dress for you to wear and you and Toby are going on a date tonight."

"Oh really, you think?"

"Yes. Toby totally agrees that it's a great idea. Right Toby?"

He smiled, "Sounds good to me."

"See Spenc, there you go. Come on," I said dragging her upstairs.

We were in her room so I could pick out a dress for her to wear out tonight. I looked in her closet for what seemed like hours but was only about 15 minutes. She didn't have a dress that I thought was right for the night.

"Okay Spenc, here's the deal. We're gonna go back downstairs so I can get clothes from Toby for Caleb tonight. Caleb and I are gonna leave since it's almost time for the family dinner. And tomorrow night, we're going on a double date. After you and I go shopping tomorrow afternoon to get you a dress. Kay?"

"Hanna, seriously? Just pick one of my dresses."

"Nope. Tomorrow I'll come pick you up," and with that I walked down stairs with her behind me. Then I spoke to Caleb and Toby, "So tomorrow Spenc and I are going shopping in the afternoon so you guys will have to survive without us for a few hours. And then we're going on a double date," I said smiling.

I looked at Caleb and he was just smiling at me. I smiled back as we both looked at Toby and he was smiling too.

"Okay, why am I the only one not looking forward to this?"

"Oh, calm down Spenc, it's just a date."

She just rolled her eyes as I laughed. We got some clothes from Toby for Caleb to wear to dinner and we were on our way out the door.

"Thanks Toby, you'll get these back tomorrow."

"No problem."

"See you guys later."

Caleb and I walked to the car as he spoke, "I'll drive if you want me to."

I smiled tossing the keys at him before climbing in the passenger seat.

"So, ready for dinner?"

"Ugh, definitely not," I said leaning my head on the head rest looking at him.

Almost right after I turned my head to face him I felt his fingers lace with mine. I smiled at him and spoke, "Thank you."

"For what?," he said slightly laughing.

"For coming with me tonight. I don't think I could do this alone and I'm just… I'm just really glad you're here."

He squeezed my hand as he spoke again, "I'm glad you want me here."

I smiled pulling our hands into my lap. I slowly leaned in and kissed him whispering into the kiss, "Keep your eyes on the road." As I pulled away I smiled and started thinking about us. After everything that we've been through, I was just really glad we were able to get past everything and just be together. And it was nice to finally be able to except that fact that I was honestly in love with him. And I was glad I was finally able to admit that to him too.

"Caleb," I said his name so quietly that I wasn't sure he heard me but he looked at me for a second and answered me, "Yeah."

"I love you."

He smiled pulling the car over. He slowly leaned into me slowly bringing his lips to mine. We kissed for a few minutes before he whispered in between kisses, "You have no idea... how long… I've waited... to hear you say that." I smiled into the kiss as he pulled away, too fast in my opinion. "But if you think about it, you should have said you loved me too because I said it first," he said laughing and then smiling at me. I smiled and was about to say something else but he spoke again instead, "I love you too."

"Mom, we're back," I yelled as we walked hand in hand through the front door.

She walked down the stairs in a casual black dress but she looked amazing.

"Wow mom, you don't look too bad," I said smiling.

"Well, I know how to handle these dinners remember," she said winking.

I started laughing and just shook my head. I turned smiling at Caleb as mom spoke again, "I thought about wearing red but…"

"Oh thanks mom," I said shaking my head slightly laughing.

"Well, you too better get ready. Hanna, by the time you get ready it'll be time to leave."

"Kay mom."

I started walking upstairs with Caleb on my heal as we stepped in my room. He sat on the edge of my bed as I slipped on my dress and walked into the bathroom to put my make up on. I was standing in front of the mirror putting mascara on when I saw Caleb come up behind me. I felt his arms slip around waist as he inhaled my scent. Vanilla. And then he planted kisses down my neck and I giggled.

"I can't put my make up on when you do that," I said laughing.

"You don't need it."

"Yeah, you might think so but no one else does," I said smiling and shaking out of his grasp speaking again, "You have to get ready anyways. Get outs here."

He turned me around to face him slowly bringing his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered shut as I wrapped my arms around his necking kissing him back. He pulled back too soon and turned around without a word. I smiled shaking my head and looking back at the mirror to finish my makeup.

With all the events from the day, I hadn't even notice that my headache was gone. The hangover had pasted but I still wasn't ready for him to meet dad or Isabel. And I definitely didn't want him to meet Kate. But whether I'm ready or not, it was now time for the family dinner from hell.

_A/N: Okay so Spencer's comeback wasn't what I wanted it to be but I couldn't word it right. But other than that and the beginning, I really like this chapter and I hope you all did too! :) but finally here is chapter 15! I'll post ch 16 asap, so keep an eye out! lol and just so you guys know, I AM BEYOND EXCITED FOR TOMORROWS EPISODE! :D it is going to be absolutely amazing! Ahhh haleb! Lol and Lucas' date, it's just gonna be such a cute episode! Can't wait! haha_


	16. Family Dinner From Hell

_July 12, 2011_

_Author's Note:_

_Here you go Haleb fans, another chapter for my fanfic! :) hope you all like it! and FYI, I'm superrrr pumped for 2mrw nites episode of our favorite addiction, PLL! :D it's gonna be a super amazing episode haha I think I'm more pumped about this episode than the last if that's possible! lol anyways, I shall thank Lori for her amazing ideas that I used for the chapter! 3 thanks again darlin'! enjoy the new chapter guys! R&R! :)_

**Chapter Sixteen: Family Dinner From Hell.**

The 3 of us walked out to the car as mom got in the driver's seat and started the engine. I opened the passenger door and climbed in as Caleb sat in the back seat behind me. A few minutes after we left the house I reached my left hand into the back of the car and Caleb laced his fingers with mine.

That period of time in the car was silent until mom spoke, "It won't be that bad."

"Mom seriously. We don't out number them. It's 3 against 3."

"Hanna. This dinner is so we can fill your father in on what's been going on lately. Then he can go back with them to Maryland and everything can go back to normal. It has nothing to do with Isobel and Kate."

"Really? Cause it seems like a _'let's gang up on Hanna'_ dinner," I said rolling my eyes, "And if it is just to tell him what's going on, why does Isobel and Kate have to be there? Exactly."

"Hanna. That's not what this is. Your dad's just concerned."

"Yeah mom. You said that already but I'm fine okay. Like I need anyone else thinking I'm crazy."

Caleb squeezed my hand causing me to look back at him. I sighed as he squeezed a little harder causing me to smile.

I turned my face back to my mom when she spoke again, "No one thinks you're crazy Hanna."

I sighed looking at the window as I spoke to her in a whisper, "Could have fooled me."

Caleb unlaced his fingers from mine as he placed the palm of his hand on the top of my hand lacing his fingers with mine as I pulled his arm toward me and rested our hands in my lap.

"It hasn't even started. But can't the dinner just be over?"

"It'll be over before you know it Hanna. We'll just have to eat and talk fast."

"Mom, that's not funny. You know this dinner won't end quickly, or well for that matter."

Once we were parked outside the grille and about to step out of the car, Caleb leaned forward and kissed my temple whispering, "It'll be fine."

We walked up to the door of the grille and I felt Caleb's hand touch mine again. I looked to my left to face him and smiled. Mom was on my right side as we all walked in. I took a deep breath and looked around for dad, Isabel and Kate. My eyes landed in the center of the room where they were sitting on one side of a rectangle table with dad sitting in the middle of them. He stood up and waved for us to come over to the table as I looked at mom.

"Does he know about Caleb?," I asked in a whisper.

"I didn't tell him but I'm sure he knows now. Come on," she said motioning toward the table.

Caleb dropped my hand and slipped his arm around my waist kissing my temple again as he guided me to the table. They said hello to mom and me as I spoke, "Dad. This is Caleb," I said smiling.

As I smiled at dad he just gave me this look that said, _you are not Hanna. You better not be "with" this kid._

I just kept smiling and shrugged the look off as I looked at mom. She smiled at me as she sat down in front of Isabel. I walked around Caleb and sat in the chair across from Kate as Caleb sat in front of dad. The dinner started out very quiet, we just ordered our drinks and then a few minutes later our food. Dad didn't really say much except when mom talked to him about what had happened. He asked me how I was with them finding Ian and I just said fine. I really wasn't in the mood to talk about anything that had happened, I just wanted to get out of here.

I was just daydreaming and totally out of it since no one was talking so I blinked a bunch of times as I lifted my head when Kate started talking.

"Well, this is a very quiet but awkward dinner."

I looked at mom and she just smiled at me before she spoke, "It's just because we really don't have much to talk about. Do we Tom?"

"Not really Ashley. Just about what's been going on with Hanna."

"Uhm, hello. I'm sitting right here. You don't have to talk about me like I'm not. You wanna know what's been going on with me, I'll tell you. My friends and I found out that Ian had been watching us for years. And that he killed Ali to shut her up and almost killed Spencer for the same reason. I'm so sick of everyone asking if I'm okay. I'm not okay, and I'm not gonna be so can we just drop this please?"

I sighed rolling my eyes as I saw Caleb shift in his seat out of the corner of my eye as he put his hand on my lower back, rubbing it to comfort me. I heard Kate mumble a few times while I spoke and when I looked up at her she had this smirk on her face that made me want to punch her. I think Caleb could tell how bad she made me feel and that that was why he started rubbing my back and I turned my head to face him and gave him a weak smile.

I looked down as mom spoke, "Maybe we've covered all there is to talk about. Why don't we just eat and leave it at that."

Everyone ate while I just picked at my food. I really wasn't all that hungry anymore and I just wanted to go home, take a bath, go to sleep and forget this night never happened.

_A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short but I had a lot of trouble writing it. it just didn't wanna work out too well. But I hope you guys still like it! and I'm working on another Haleb fanfic so be sure to check it out! :) thanks again!_


	17. It's Complicated

July 22, 2011

**Chapter Seventeen: It's Complicated.**

When we got home I just walked straight upstairs. This night was a disaster and I just really wanted to get ready and go to sleep.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine Caleb. But why don't you go up and check on her."

Caleb nodded to Ashley as he slowly walked up the steps and stood at the door of Hanna's bedroom.

I heard a soft knock on my door as it slowly opened and I was looking at Caleb.

"Hanna."

I looked out my window as I felt weight shift on the bed as Caleb sat down. It was a few minutes later when he spoke again, "You okay?"

"Not really. I knew tonight was going to be a disaster."

"It wasn't that bad Han," he said rubbing my back.

"Were we not at the same dinner? They were looking at me like I had 3 heads. Even dad. I'm not crazy. Ian really was…"

He cut me off midsentence, "Han. Look at me," he said putting a finger under my chin to make me look at him, "I know you're not crazy. Everyone finally knows about Ian. It's over okay."

I nodded as he started to lean in; I leaned in the rest of the way so our lips met. I scooted back on my bed as Caleb climbed on top of me. Our lips hadn't separated until I started pulling his shirt up over his head after our full on make out session.

"Hanna. We can't. Your mom's right downstairs."

I moved under him, forcing him off of me so I could sit up.

He leaned toward me as he pressed his lips to my neck, "Don't be mad. You know how bad it will end if your mom catches us. And you know I want to."

I felt him smile against my neck as he moved a hand to my side. I tried so hard to keep myself from laughing but after a few minutes of him tickling me I busted out laughing.

"Caleb, stop," I screamed between giggles.

He was now on top of me again as I smiled up at him. Our moment was ruined from the sound of a text message. Caleb smiled at me as he got off me and got my phone, reading the screen to me.

"It's a text from your mom. Think she heard your scream?"

"That's so not funny," I said laughing, "She probably did."

I opened the message and read it to Caleb, 'Hanna, you two better behave up there. Go to bed. Separately.'

I started laughing as Caleb moved to get off the bed.

"Where are you going?," I asked grabbing his arm.

"To my room. You heard your mom," he kinda laughed after that last part.

"Just stay in here. It's fine. Please?," I said pulling him back on the bed with me.

"Fine."

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and I was able to fall asleep even after the crazy, upsetting, complicated night I had just had.

After last night's failure of a family dinner I was glad to get to spend the day shopping with Spenc and then go out later. It was just what I needed after last night. Caleb and I were hanging out in the kitchen when we heard the doorbell. I kissed Caleb before going to answer it and let them in.

Toby came in and went into the kitchen with Caleb as Spenc and I stood by the door.

"Bye. See you guys in a few hours," I yelled from the door as Spenc and I walked out to my car.

After about an hour and a half of looking around for the perfect dress for Spenc, I finally found it. The second she came out of the dressing room, I knew it was the one. Falling mid-thigh, it's a black strapless dress that was very figure fitting with a silk wrap around the high waist. I had to fight her for a little while but she finally came around. When we got back to the house, to our surprise Caleb and Toby were ready.

"I can't believe you guys are ready."

"Toby drove Spencer's car to his house so he could change while you guys were gone."

"Ohh. Okay, well, you guys ready to go?"

"Yep."

Spenc looked at Toby who was nodding his head in agreement.

The dress worked very well for Spenc because through the whole dinner I noticed pretty much every guy in the grille staring at her. So once I finished eating I spoke, "I'm gonna go to the restroom. Spenc, wanna come?"

I smiled at her as I nodded my head in the direction of the bathroom so she knew she needed to come.

"Sure."

On our way I whispered to her, "That dress is working very well for you," I said with a quiet, slight laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"You seriously haven't noticed that practically ever guy in here has been staring at you?"

"No. Really, they have?"

She sounded worried so I looked at our table and stared at Toby's face to try and tell if he looked mad. I couldn't really tell so I decided to text Caleb and ask if Toby said anything.

'Have you or Toby noticed the guys in here staring at Spenc?'

'Uhh yeah. They're practically drooling. Toby just said he can't blame them but he doesn't seem happy about it'

'Yeah, I figured. Okay. :)'

'You would smile about that'

'Oh please. Toby has nothing to worry about and he knows it'

_A/N: well, there it is finally lol chapter 17. I know it's not that long but I needed to post this chapter 2day. It's been way too long. Sorry. But I hope you liked it anyways :) and I know that's a weird way to end it but I couldn't think of anything else lol thanks for reading and keep an eye out for chapter 18!_


	18. School Hallway

12/1/11 12:01am

Authors Note:

okay so I know that it's been forever and a freakin' day that I've updated this story so feel free to completely hate me but I hope everyone who read every other chapter has still been looking for this one. I am sooooooo very sorry for taking so long to update. I just kinda got a serious case of writers block after chapter 17 so I just kinda gave up for like 4 months. But as promised, this story isn't over. But after this long awaited chapter I'm not sure when I'll get the next one written and publish. So please, if anyone has ANY ideas, please message me! Anyways, since I've made you guys wait so long already ill shut up and finally give you chapter 18. Hope you all enjoy it! You deserve it after the long wait. :))))

**Chapter Eighteen: School Hallway.**

The next morning I woke up with Caleb's arms wrapped around my waist. We got ready and went to school, running into Spenc and Toby at the door as Toby spoke first.

"Well, I better get outta here before you guys gotta get to class. Later guys. Bye Spenc," he kissed her quickly and was out the door.

I smiled at Toby as he walked out of the school and looked at Spenc.

"Okay Han, well I'm gonna go to class. See you in a few?"

"Yep," I said smiling as she turned to Caleb.

"Later Caleb."

"Bye Spencer," he said as she turned and walked away.

I shook my head watching Spenc walk away as I turned to see Caleb staring at me.

"What?" I asked with a slight laugh.

He didn't respond so I just stared back at him until he took a step toward me and his lips connected to mine. I smiled into the kiss, kissing him back as his hand slipped to my waist pulling me closer to him. He slowly pushed me backwards without separating our lips as he pinned me against a locker. I slowly and slightly pulled away and spoke softly before his lips found mine again, "We're in the school hallway Caleb," I said with a slight laugh.

He then started kissing my neck as he whispered in my ear, "So."

I smiled. I pulled away and turned to walk to class with everyone staring. On the way into class I heard many whispers… "Oh my god, was that Hanna with the new kid?", "He seems really sketchy.", "What happened to her?", "Wasn't she with Sean?", "This can't be good for her rep.", "Guess the mighty do fall." and so much more. Once I made it to the door of my classroom I turned around to see Caleb looking around at everyone listening to their criticism as he shifted and looked at me. I just smiled at him and entered the room.

As I sat down I got a text from Caleb, 'you okay?'

I hit reply and typed my message before hitting send, 'I'm great. why wouldn't I be?'

'were we not just in the same hallway?'

'what?'

'Han, I know you heard everyone whispering. that doesn't bother you?'

'nope :)'

'okay, if you say so. I'll talk to you later.'

'bye :)' I sent the text and put my phone away paying attention to the lesson.

Half way through class my phone along with Spencer, Emily and Aria's went off. We looked at each other with wide eyes as we read the text we got.

'you didn't honestly think I'd leave you liars alone did you? I've just been planning the greatest destruction. so enjoy your amazing lives while you still can bitches. I'm not done with you yet.'

I swallowed as I looked up from my phone to meet Spencer's eyes. She shrugged her shoulders as she turned back to the front of the room. I looked at Em to see her and Aria looking at each other before focusing on the front of the room again too.

_This was gonna be one tough war that none of us are sure we can win._

A/N: so I know that after the long and painful wait I put you guys thru that its not long enough but at least it's something right? :) hope you enjoyed it! Stay patient for the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with me thru all the long waits! Glad youre enjoy the story!


End file.
